


A Future Closed

by HailSam



Series: Red's 'Fun' Times [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fisting, Blowjobs, But he has the upper hand, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drugged Sex, Fisting, Forced Pregnancy, Gaster's worse, I promise, M/M, Manipulation, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Overstimulation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sans is in a bad place, Somehow, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fisting, baby twins, but more focus on the sexual scene, he doesn't, he might mean it though, it's not graphic, no one saves Red, not even Red saves Red, skelepreg, suicide threat, super bad times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: Red never makes the decision to leave. Gaster's experimentations take a sickening twisted turn, and Red slowly gives in. He still fights, but he can't escape. Not anymore.(A dark version of Create Your Own Future, in which Red decides NOT to leave as Gaster kind of...fucks that out of him ;) )





	1. The Torture Begins

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me:  
https://twitter.com/sassyhaillive  
https://www.pillowfort.social/HailSam  
https://sassyhail.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you need on Pillowfort or even an invite here, let me know I'll help you out :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster begins his project, along with several experimentations.
> 
> Sans is not in for a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of the first of the Series. It starts it all off.

When Sans stirred to life, he found himself in a precarious situation. His wrists and ankles were chained to Gaster's bed, a weird rubber ball shoved between his sharp teeth. The only reason he knew this was Gaster's room is the fact that Gaster was, well, there.

Gaster wasn't one to take Sans anywhere, so...

Sans blinked sluggishly, trying to figure out why he shouldn't focus so much on Gaster taking him places and more on the fact that he was chained down to the bed, his regular chain still tied below the additional one.

Gaster was to the side, fiddling with a vial and a syringe, and he made a muffled, confused noise. Gaster turned, holding the syringe up with purple liquid inside. “Good, you're awake. It would have been easier if you had slept on, but I can't say I don't like to have my own fun sometimes.”

Sans was still so very confused. He made another noise, rattling the cuffs on his wrists. Why was he tied down? What was in the syringe? What fun?

Gaster approached, holding his hand out above Sans' chest, forcing his soul out. It never felt good, painful even, but Sans was used to Gaster just taking whatever he wanted from him. With a swift jab, the syringe went in, leaving Sans to make a squeal noise. It wasn't so painful, just...an awkward feeling. Until Gaster emptied the syringe into said soul.

The purple dyed the pulsing red upside down heart from the middle out. Sans squirmed, gasping painfully as all of a sudden, his bones were burning, something pressing against his thighs and his pelvis and his chest feeling heavy as he panted.

Gaster let go of the soul, allowing it to disappear as Sans arched his head back, tossing it back and forth in confusion.

“Good, the effects are taking place. This should make things easier, for me at least.” He stepped back, putting away the syringe before stepping to the end of the bed, pulling the belt from his pants. Sans realized with a jerk that his sweater was missing, he was nude. He hadn't been naked in front of Gaster since the lab...right? He couldn't recall with all the sensations going on.

His toes curled into the blankets as he tried to push his heels in, gasping and coughing as he tried to free himself. Gaster's hand came down, clutching Sans' knee harshly. “Stay still, you fool. Not that squirming will get you anywhere.”

He yanked Sans down a bit, the cuffs straining against Sans' wrists with a creak and Sans screamed behind the ball. Gaster kneeled onto the bed with one leg, his pants seeming to slide down without Sans noticing. Sans panted, the dizzy feeling abating just a bit as he tried to raise his head up.

There was something weird over his body, squishy and bright red. He knew what the top was, he had summoned his body only once or twice. According to the books Gaster had left lying around, he had 'breasts', he didn't know what to do with them so he didn't summon his body as much.

Now it was snapped into view, along with his lower half. Gaster had something as well, something he held with his hand, a dark purple long...thing. Sans jumped when Gaster pressed it against his entrance, trying to push away from it in fear that Gaster was finally going to kill him this way, somehow, and screaming again as it pushed in, spreading him over the purple thing with almost ease. Gaster grunted, grabbing Sans' hips and snapping them together, Sans' head shaking back and forth with the sudden stretch.

“Oh quit being a baby, it doesn't hurt.” He didn't seem as serious though, he seemed to laugh at Sans' pain as he started thrusting into Sans.

Sans whined louder, he could feel something squishing between them. It felt gross, he felt aches in his hips like when he was growing, and he really hated it when Gaster leaned over him, releasing one side of his hip to grip a breast tightly in his hand.

Sans' legs kicked out without purchase, the blankets were slick and he couldn't get any traction. Gaster chuckled, squeezing the breast in his hand tightly. “Now I'm glad you woke up, I would have missed all these great reactions. Do you even know what's going on? Hm?”

Sans' eyes teared up, the tears trailing over his cheeks as he shook his head hard. He just wanted the sharp thrusting to stop and for Gaster to stop touching him so harshly. It hurt, much more than nearly anything else he had done.

Gaster grinned slowly, pressing in deep and rolling his hips slowly. “Poor little stupid skeleton. Don't worry, once everything goes to plan, you won't have to worry about anything. I don't even think you'd have a thought about it. You never do anyway.”

Sans sniffled and cried, hiding his face into his elbow to not look at Gaster as the bed creaked beneath him. With a few more thrusts, Gaster seemed to pant sharply, then he pressed in deep, stretching Sans harder and Sans gasped, hard to get his breath as something filled him up and Gaster drew himself free with a sigh.

“Perfect. But not triumphant. Perhaps, with time...” he muttered, and Sans ignored him, feeling ripped open and achy, his breast a bundle of handshaped bruises by now. He squeaked when Gaster pulled his hips up, pushing a pillow beneath him, then cried as he seemed to put something inside him, preventing the gross stuff from coming out.

Gaster redressed, one magic hand lifting up the clipboard to make notes. “Project will have to continue, unable to feasibly figure out whether or not it would be instant. Leaving subject to absorb everything in, and if no results by tomorrow, will retry the process.”

He smirked as he took a few steps around the bed, placing his hand on Sans' trembling head. “Let us hope, for your sake, it takes the first time. I'll be around with food, and if you deny it, I'll merely force you, understand?”

Sans' tear stained face was dragged up away from his arm to make him look at Gaster, and Sans quickly nodded. He hoped he didn't have to go through that again. It hurt, so much. Gaster merely smile, stroking his fingers down Sans' face and Sans winced, hiding his face again. Gaster chuckled, and off he went, leaving Sans chained to the bed and a tray of his items on the side.

Had Sans been in any frame of mind, he would have been intrigued by the bed. The sheets were silky, and the pillow was soft, and honestly he could have fallen asleep forever in here. But as it were, he was more focused on the pulsing ache between his legs, the gross feeling deep in his belly, and the pain on his breast. His cries slowed, and his trembling stilled after a time. He rubbed his face into the sheets, trying to clean it off. His jaw started to hurt with how the ball was situated, and he wasn't sure why Gaster put it in. It just hurt. Maybe he liked it...? Sans felt sick.

The door opening made him jump, gasping at the sharp feeling between his legs as Gaster pushed a tray in, shutting the door behind him. He approached the bed, sitting on the edge. He had a bowl of oatmeal and toast for Sans. Gaster reached behind Sans' head, looking at him. “I know you should know by now, but scream, and I'll merely put it back on and you shall have no dinner. Understand?”

Sans made an agreeing noise, quickly nodding. His jaw hurt too bad to argue. Gaster undid the buckle and pulled the ball free, making Sans' jaw snap a bit as he wiggled it, sniffling. “W-Why...”

“Don't ask stupid questions,” Gaster scolded, bringing the bowl over. “Now, open up.”

Sans nearly didn't, but he remembered the last time Gaster had forced him to eat. He'd used one of his magic hands to hold his mouth open, so wide he felt like it would never shut back, and he shivered. Not again. He slowly opened his mouth, sniffling a bit, his tongue peeking out now that his magic was activated.

Gaster started to feed him, albeit he kept looking at Sans' mouth with more intrigue. “Hm. It's not part of the project, but, it's my own personal one,” he mumbled to himself. Sans sniffled, not attempting to ask this time as he chewed on the toast.

He shifted, wincing a bit. “C-Can you take the thing out...?”

Gaster shook his head. “No, without it, you'll waste precious...magic. For this project, you'll need it all. No more questions.” He had Sans drink a glass of water, before picking up a different, odd looking thing. Sans blinked, then shivered when Gaster demanded he open his mouth again.

“B-But I'll be quiet, I promise, please!”

Gaster shook his head. “Have you learned nothing these past years? When I tell you to do something, do it.”

Sans braced his jaw tightly. He did not want to do it. Gaster raised a brow bone. “Alright then.”

Suddenly two magic hands gripped Sans' jaw, one yanking his jaw fiercely, the other bracing against the top of his teeth, keeping his mouth open as Gaster slid the weird steel ring into his mouth despite Sans' screaming and kicking, trying to push it out before Gaster buckled it a bit too tightly.

“Perfect. Now, you should be ...punished for disobeying, don't you think?”

Sans' head fell back once the magic hands let his face go, and he whined, his tongue was nearly outside the ring with how far it opened his jaw. Punished? Was it no food again? Sleep on the floor?

He wished it was that simple.

Gaster instead straddled his chest and Sans yipped, squirming at the sudden press on his chest. Gaster hummed. “That shall be next time. For now,” he unzipped his pants, the purple thing slipping out once more. Sans' breathing picked up, he still hurt and the thing was still in him, he wasn't sure how Gaster was going to do that again. But instead, Gaster leaned forward, bracing one hand on the wall as he pushed the purple thing close to Sans' mouth. Sans shouted, shaking his head and trying to pull back, but a magic hand at the back of his head shoved him forward, making him choke on the purple thing.

Gaster moaned. “Mmm, such a good mouth when it's not jabbering idiotic ramblings. I definitely should have done this earlier,” he mumbled, his hips slowly thrusting into the ring and into Sans' mouth. Sans choked with each thrust, his body shuddering. He couldn't really lose his breath, being a skeleton meant he couldn't be choked to death, but each harsh thrust cut off the small breaths he took all the same.

His tongue wiggled fiercely, trying to push the purple thing out as he kicked his feet again, but it just seemed to egg Gaster on as the magic hand leaned back then pushed forward again, making Sans' head bob with Gaster's thrusts. “Such a good mouth, oh yes. I wonder what you'll do when I'm done, will you spit it out? Cry more?”

Sans whined louder, coughing around the thick purple thing as it pressed in deep and Gaster groaned. The gross stuff burst into his mouth and he arched up, kicking again fiercely. He couldn't die by choking, but the loss of breath was a scary one. The stuff slid down his throat as the magic hand held him tight against Gaster's hips, muffling his noises. Some of it slid down his jaw as he coughed, and slowly the hand dragged him off of Gaster as Gaster sighed, pulling it away and tucking it back into his pants.

Gaster hummed, tapping Sans' cheek fiercely as Sans seemed to shake harder in fear. “You suck a good cock, Sans. Your first time too. I bet you loved it.” He grinned maliciously as Sans seemed to pant sharply. His face was bright red, the red tongue that peeked out was covered in the purple magic, which was smeared over his jaw.

Gaster chuckled, reaching down to slap a hand on one breast and making Sans quake once more. “Tomorrow, we'll continue. You better rest up.” With that he got off the bed, redressing himself to appear unflustered, pushing the two trays out the door with his magic hands.

Sans tried to cough it up, but it wouldn't get out of his mouth. He swallowed, tears burning the edges of his sockets as he cried again. Gaster didn't come back for the rest of the night, and Sans idly wondered where he had slept, unless this was one of the locked doors he never tested. Sans fell asleep with an ache between his legs, and pain all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this, and chapter three, and part of the most recent chapter, chapter 6. Because hooo boi, that's good stuff too.


	2. Finally, He Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster gets what he wants. Sans doesn't. This is usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three \o/
> 
> This is mostly for those who say fuck the fluff and gimme the smut' lmao.

The next day came way too fast. Sans felt lethargic and tired, his mind barely running as the door opened, Gaster bringing in the syringe and purple stuff again. Sans stirred, trying to mumble at Gaster as he swept his hand over Sans' chest, bringing out his soul and injecting him without a word.

Sans squirmed, shutting his eyes tightly as Gaster whistled a tune, putting away the syringe and sweeping Sans' soul back into his body. He walked to the end of the bed again, tutting as he reached between Sans' legs, gripping the base of the thing inside him. “Nothing yet. Not to worry, we won't stop until we get results.” He jerked the thing out and Sans gave a slightly muffled scream, arching up. The thick magic seeped out a bit, but Gaster swept it up, jamming his fingers into Sans.

Sans shook so hard the chains clattered as Gaster pulled out his...cock? Again. “Oh hush. This is for the good of...well, me.” He shrugged, kneeling up onto the bed again as he thrust his fingers into Sans. Sans bounced his hips trying to squirm away from the fingers and the cock, but he wasn't successful, again. Gaster spread his fingers, bracing Sans' hips with two magic hands as he thrust his cock back into Sans, ignoring his cry. Gaster hummed, crooking one finger in beside his cock as he started thrusting slowly. “More will sufficiently help, then we can try other...experiments as we wait.”

Sans cried out as he was stretched wider with the finger, bucking up and trying to push it out as Gaster thrust in deep, rolling his hips. “Oh stop that, you should know by now it doesn't help to fight back.” His other hand came up, pressing over Sans' belly with a frown. “Hm. Hopefully not too much longer, although, this is quite fun.”

Sans hid his face again, gasping and crying with each thrust into his body. The elevation from the pillow made it so he was pressed against Gaster even more than last time, spearing him open with each thrust of his cock. Something squelched between them, making Sans shudder in disgust. Gaster made a noise, sliding his thumb up to press sharply against something on Sans that made him kick. “I wonder if it is possible for you to orgasm even with such pain. Another possible experiment.” Sans shivered as the thumb slipped away, but Gaster thrust in sharply, making his hips buck up.

Finally he pressed in, filling Sans again completely, nearly making the small flat of his belly bulge up a bit. He slid free, a magic hand slipping the thing back into Sans and Sans making a keening wail at the feeling of it again, shaking his head.

Gaster had a hand write something on the clipboard, and he nodded. “I'll be back with food again, then we'll proceed with more experimentation.” The hands wheeled out the tray once more, leaving Sans feeling torn open once more, shaking with pain and some unknown feeling as well as he tried to press his thighs together to alleviate the ache.

His head dropped back with a 'fwump' on the pillow as he wheezed. He felt sick now, and his teeth ached on the weird ring in his mouth.

Slowly he calmed down, shutting his eyes tightly as he tried to imagine his 'friends' again. How they would free him, take him away, keep him safe and never do anything like that to him again. Eventually he drifted off to sleep, as best he could in this situation, breathing evenly, his fingers twitching in his sleep.

The door opening stirred him awake, panicking at the sight of Gaster again. He had a small sandwich and a glass of milk, the magic hands unbuckling the gag and pulling it free as Gaster sat next to him this time. “Here, eat.” He broke off bits of the sandwich, and Sans was too afraid to reject it, taking small bites and trying to avoid Gaster's fingers. Once or twice, the fingers would glide over his teeth, or press a little too deep into his mouth and he would gag and pull back, shaking harder.

Sans drank the milk quickly, shivering on the bed as Gaster put the glass to the side, standing up again. “A-A-Are we...d-done for the day?”

Gaster smirked at him, unbuckling his pants again. “With my main project, yes. With the experiments, no.” Sans flinched as best he could as Gaster straddled his belly this time, careful not to sit totally on it. His cock was out again, this time pulsing and pressed between his breasts. Sans shook harder. “Wh-What-”

“Oh you'll see.” Gaster brought up both hands, squishing the soft breasts tightly to make a channel and Sans gasped and cried out as Gaster started thrusting between them. It didn't hurt like everything else did, but each thrust pressed the cock against his cheek or teeth when it came through, smearing the purple magic over his cheek or accidentally getting it on his tongue when he tried to cry out. “S-Stop, please! Don't! Ah!”

Gaster chuckled, a bit out of breath as he started thrusting harder between the breasts, kneading them sharply. One hand pinched a nipple sharply between his fingers, making Sans arch up in pain. The other squeezed at the base of the breast, making it balloon up as he overlapped it over his cock. “That's it...just take it. You're quite soft despite being the way you are.”

Sans whined, shaking his head fast, before a hand gripped the back of his head, pushing it forward in an awkward pose. Gaster thrust faster, panting. “Open your mouth.”

Sans grit his teeth, glaring up at Gaster. Gaster snorted. “Do it, or I promise you the next time will be so much worse.”

Sans nearly faltered at that, but there was nothing that could hurt as bad as he was now, so he didn't, turning his head as best he could. Gaster sighed. “Stubborn fool.” Two hands yanked Sans' mouth open, keeping it open as Gaster thrust between his breasts. As he stuttered to a pause, the magic came out, shooting into Sans' mouth as he gasped and coughed, flicking his tongue and trying to move his head, and Gaster slowly dragged it down his breasts, smearing the magic over them.

Gaster chuckled as he put his cock away. “I think I'll leave you like that. You shouldn't have crossed me, Sans.” He sighed, shaking his head as if Sans was merely an errant school child. Sans glared at him through the tears as the two hands slammed his mouth shut, making him swallow, before bringing up the ball again and forcing it into his mouth despite his yells.

Gaster hummed as he headed to a small dresser drawer, digging into it. “I did say I would make it worse, did I not?” He pulled out three binder clasps and Sans looked confused. How would that make things worse?

Gaster approached, one hand gripping a breast as he pulled the nipple tightly, making Sans arch up to get some relief. The clip snapped on, making Sans scream behind the gag. The other breast got the same treatment, and then Gaster headed to the end of the bed, kneeling between Sans' legs this time.

Sans gasped and coughed as tears spilled over his skull, unable to think through the sharp pain on his chest.

Then something snapped onto the thing between his legs, and he screamed, arching up as he tried to toss it off. Gaster laughed, standing up as he thumped the thing inside him. “There, that should learn you a lesson. Let us hope tomorrow brings us some results.”

And then he left Sans, this time turning off the light. Sans could barely get his breath through the sharp pain points. It felt like the time he touched a nail, except worse. It didn't help that it was dark now, and he could barely tell when hours passed. He couldn't sleep, couldn't even relax, his body quaking and shivering as it tried to get away from the pain.

He was sure the night had passed, but it did nothing to alleviate the pain. He tried to remain still to prevent the clamps from jostling, but every breath or hiccup made them move on his chest, causing him to squirm, making the one between his legs pinch harder.

Gaster opened the door, flicking on the lights again. He ignored Sans' muffled pleas as he summoned the soul again, injecting it with the warmth inducing liquid, putting both items away. He chuckled as he headed to the end of the bed once more, unzipping his pants and yanking the thing inside him out. “You're very tight when you're in pain, so I'll leave you like this until we're done this time. Perhaps we'll even succeed.”

Sans tossed his head back with a scream as Gaster thrust in, hips knocking into the clip attached to him. He hummed, worming a hand down to tug at it, making Sans' hips buck up into the thrusts, hips shaking in pain as he squeezed around the hard cock. Gaster hissed, thrusting faster into Sans. “See? Very good, squeeze tighter now.”

He tugged it again, and Sans squirmed, trying to kick as Gaster thrust harder, pushing him into the bed as he gasped and whined. Finally Gaster thrust in deep, pushing the clip in an odd way and Gaster groaned, filling Sans once more. He pulled out, eyes bright as he cupped a hand over Sans' now bright stomach. “Finally,” he breathed out, then unclipped the one between Sans' legs, then the two on his breasts. Sans sagged in the chains, trying to get his breath back, feeling bruised and pained.

Gaster got dressed, putting away the syringe as he hummed, grinning in a slightly scary way. “Well, now that that's been accomplished, you should feel proud of yourself.” He stroked over Sans' head, Sans flinching away. “You're finally useful. However, I think I'll leave you like this for a moment.” His eye lights skated over Sans' shivering form, before letting two magic hands untie the buckle on the ball, releasing it from Sans' mouth. “Don't worry, I'll let you out of the room in a week. That should be enough time,” he muttered as he got up, heading to the door.

Sans whined, “W-Wait,” but it was too late, Gaster had shut the door. Sans groaned, his head hitting the pillow as he stared up at the ceiling with wet eyes. He felt really, really tired now, and pained, but at least he didn't have anything inside him. Rather, it felt like he had some odd...feeling, low in his pelvis. He didn't look, for now. He was sure it was something Gaster had cooked up to...shock him or something.

For now, he shut his eyes, his wrists and ankles burning in the chains, letting sleep take him far away from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make more, more day by day type of stuff. Now that Red/Sans is pregnant Gaster...isn't going to stop =)


	3. Shocking Endeavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster finds he can do what he wants.
> 
> Sans hates this plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Was great. Shock play, Sans tied down, and depressing thoughs, ahooooooy.

The first day of the week, Sans assumed Gaster would leave him alone. 

That thought was dashed fiercely against the wall.

Instead, Gaster brought in a machine. It had many dials and little tubes and something attached to wires. Sans shook, the chains rattling. “W-What's that?”

Gaster shot him a glare as he started setting it up. “I often pondered taking away your voice...” He muttered, before grinning sharply. “But I like the noises you make. I may invest in making this house soundproof just so you can scream for me.”

Sans sunk into the bed, eyes wide and shuddering harder. His voice...? All he had was that to stave off the boredom of living here. Chattering to himself or making funny voices. He tried not to tear up at the thought as Gaster whistled. 

“I lose a lot of sensation using my magic, so be honored that I'm touching you at all.”

He came over, holding three weird tubes connected to the machine. Sans started to ask what it was fore before Gaster gripped his breast tightly. Sans squeaked, arching up and trying to squirm out of his hand. 

For a moment, Gaster watched him with dark eyes, grinning as Sans begged him to let go, squeezing a little harder. His claw dug into the edge of Sans' nipple for a bit and Sans shrieked. Gaster laughed, easing his grip. “Shut up, brat.” He squeezed the nipple between his fingers, rolling it between them as Sans gasped and whined.

“Does this feel good? Do you even know what feeling good means?” He snorted. “...actually this gives me an idea. For later.” Sans whined, tears in his eyes and Gaster chuckled. He slid the tube up over the nipple and it sucked it in, making Sans gasp.

“There. Trust me, it will be fun. For me.”

Sans whined, shaking as Gaster reached over, gripping his other breast. Gaster leaned down, biting into his breast and Sans screamed, kicking his feet as Gaster sucked a bruise into the ecto flesh, drawing back slowly so it popped out with little marks on the bite mark. Sans cried, tears running over his skull as he gasped at the sudden pain, before Gaster rolled the nipple on that one as well, sucking it up into the tube.

Sans shook hard. “W-Why, what's...what are you d-doing, please stop...”

Gaster shook his head, leaning back towards Sans' waist. “Oh, no. You're finally useful to me, and much more fun.” He reached between Sans' legs, stroking a finger between his folds and Sans gasped. “Do you know what this is?”

“N-No, please, it hurt last time...”

“This is your pussy,” Gaster ignored him, pressing the knuckle of his finger against Sans' sore entrance. Slowly he dragged it up, nudging against something that made Sans jerk in his chains. “And this is your clit. We're going to have fun with it.” 

He slid the tube between Sans' legs, and Sans tried to wiggle his hips away, crying out. “Stop, no, I don't want it!”

Gaster rolled his eyes, delivering a harsh slap over Sans' cunt, making Sans scream again. “Oh shut up, I don't care.” 

The pussy turned dark red from the slap and Gaster smirked. He set the tube closer to Sans' clit, despite Sans' attempts to wiggle away, forcing it into the tube. “There, all hooked up and ready to go, aren't you?”

Sans whined louder. “Please please, don't, d-didn't you get what you wanted?” He gasped out.

Gaster snorted, getting up to drag the machine to the edge of the bed as he kneeled between Sans' spread legs, tugging his zipper down once more. “I did, but that doesn't mean I can't have my own fun with you. I've waited long enough for this.” 

He stroked his cock slowly, making Sans' panicked breaths pick up before he pressed himself into Sans' entrance. Gaster scoffed at Sans' whining, picking up a control. “Oh hush, I only put in the tip. Now...”

With a flick of the switch, the machine came to life. Sparks traveled through the tubes, shocking Sans sharply and Sans shrieked, louder and louder with each shock until his voice cracked, his body thrashing in pain. Gaster moaned, thrusting into him as he squeezed around him tightly like a vise.

“Yes, that's it, love this.” He started thrusting into Sans hard and fast, gripping his hips to watch Sans' expressions as the electricity traveled through him.

Gaster knew about skeleton pregnancies. The infant could literally survive anything, so long as the mother lived. So, he just wouldn't kill Sans. That was all. 

Sans' eyes rolled around in his sockets, choking and gasping at each shock. His muscles spasmed around Gaster who moaned, thrusting in and bumping the little tube. Sans wailed at the sudden tug and Gaster grinned, gripping one of the wires.

“Oh? You liked that? You'll love this then.” He slowly tugged on the wire attached to Sans' clit. The machine wouldn't allow it to unstick until it was shut off, so it basically pulled Sans' clit. Sans made a gurgling noise, coughing as he tried to kick and escape from all the sensations.

And then he passed out. Well, that's no fun.

Gaster shut off the machine with a scoff. Sans was weak, that was for sure. But he was still twitching thanks to the aftershocks, so Gaster thrust into the pressing walls, releasing himself deep inside, grinning darkly at the thought of Sans waking up with his cum seeping out, every point of his body aching.

Gaster set his hand over the small pulsing soul. “I'll teach you everything, dear one. Daddy has a lot of plans. So much plans.”

With that, he roughly pulled out, a hand coming over to push a plug back into Sans as Gaster got dressed. The King was working them quite hard lately, but was pleased with Gaster's findings about the Core. He had put in a week's vacation, and had received it. Sans was not going to be moving for quite a time.

Sans stirred awake, his chest burning and his...pussy throbbing and feeling that horrible thing plugging him up. He winced, shifting and feeling sick feeling the gross magic inside him again. Gaster was horrible, awful, evil. He thought that all he wanted was the weird little soul!

Sans felt dried tears on his face, and he plopped his head back, staring at the ceiling. Nothing he did would count, would it? Everything hurt, all the time. Gaster had him, owned him, and could do what he wanted since no one knew Sans even existed.

What a depressing thought.

For now, he shoved it away, counting bumps on the ceiling, shivering or hiccuping at sudden sharp sparks of pain when they traveled up to him. It would take a while for him to heal...and he knew Gaster would gleefully take advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Gaster's got a dark, fun thought. Sans won't find it as fun. I have to make it sexy somehow.


	4. Piercing Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster messes around with Sans' head some more.
> 
> Sans is...feeling...down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy I sure do love *squints at hand* Traumatizing my characters!

By the time Sans had dozed off and stirred back awake, it seemed another day had passed. Or, so he assumed. Gaster had come back, after all, and he didn't see a reason Gaster would take off just to mess with him.

Gaster had some sort of odd machine on the tray this time, with little hoops next to it as he stepped in, shutting the door as he headed to the side of the bed again. “I've hired on some monsters to help make my home soundproof. They won't make it until next week but I've arranged their payment.”

Sans didn't know why Gaster was telling him this, but he quickly nodded, shivering. “O-Okay.”

Gaster picked up the machine, stringing on the hoop before gripping Sans' breast, squeezing around the nipple until it perked up and Sans whined. “S-Stoop, it's sore!”

Gaster ignored him, taking some kind of wipe and rubbing it around the nipple. “There, no infection now.” He pinched the nipple between his claws, pulling it up slowly as Sans arched his back, trying to ease the pain with a gasp. 

Gaster lined up the machine and Sans gasped, “N-No, wait, what are-AH!!!” he screamed as it punched through his nipple, leaving a sparkling hoop inside. Gaster let him go, letting him flop back onto the bed as he cried.

Gaster tutted, leaning over Sans to do the same to the other breast. “Quit whining, it's barely a pinch.” Click, and another ring and another scream from Sans who squirmed, the hoops shining in the light. Gaster watched with dark eyes, smirking before he flicked one hoop making Sans squeal. “Perfect. I have so many uses for this. But now, the question is...” His gaze slid down Sans' body, gazing between his legs. “If I should pierce you down there.”

Sans gasped, squeezing his thighs together. “N-No, please! W-What if..” he gulped, his mind racing to prevent even more pain. “W-What if the um, the baby tears it, when its born?”

Gaster hummed, squeezing one breast and kneading it as he thought, making Sans whined and cry out. “You're right. After then. Unless you make me angry, then it shall be for punishment.”

Sans quickly nodded, sagging in his chains as Gaster put the machine to the side, immediately going to the end of the bed as he unzipped his pants. Sans shook as Gaster kneeled on the bed, stroking himself. “P-Please, don't...” A hand slid down between Sans' thighs, pulling the plug free and having another hand take it away.

“Shhh...” he muttered, sliding into Sans easily. To Sans it was painful all over again, and he cried, arching up and trying to get away again. Gaster chuckled. “The good thing about ecto,” he grunted, settling inside Sans deeply, “No matter the stretch, it just goes back to normal. Good for me, at least.”

Sans whined, shaking his head back and forth before Gaster leaned over him, gripping his chin to make him look at him. “Beg for it.”

Sans sniffled, blinking. “W-What?”

“Beg me to fuck your pussy, Sans. Just like that. If you don't do well enough, I'll punish you. If you do, I'll fill you up and leave you alone for the rest of the day.” He thrust his hips, making Sans yip and squirm. “Now, do it.”

Sans shook in his chains, sniffling. “P-Please...fuck...m-my-”

“Stop stuttering so much, or I'll think you don't mean it.” All the same, his hips gave a small thrust, and Sans gasped, squirming again as he whined.

“Come on, try again. One last chance.”

Sans whined, panting sharply as he tried to calm down. “P-Please fuck my pu...pussy?” He shook in his chains, hoping it was enough to appease Gaster.

Gaster seemed to think, tilting his head, one hand slipping down from Sans' chin to squeeze a breast. “Alright~”

And with that, he pounded Sans into the bed. Sans whined and gasped, trying not to thrash as much but it still hurt. He winced as Gaster squeezed and kneaded his breast, the piercing pulsing painfully with each sharp jab into him.

Gaster thrust in deep, growling as he came again, filling Sans up. He pulled free, holding his hand out for the plug and slipping it into Sans once more. Sans gave a tired groan, his toes flexing. “P-Please leave it out?”

“No, you'll make a horrid mess and I'd rather not clean you up. Not yet anyway.” He squeezed Sans' thigh, patting it sharply before rising up and redressing, leaving Sans a shaky mess. “I'll be by to feed you, try and...sleep or something, I don't care.”

With that, he headed out. Sans panted, plopping his head back on the pillow and shutting his eyes tightly. He couldn't relax, the hoops stung with each breath. He wanted them out, but he knew Gaster would make it somehow painful if he asked him to take them away.

As promised, Gaster came back later that day with food. He didn't respond to Sans' mumbled questions, merely feeding him bits of the food once more, stacking the plates away and heading out. Sans wasn't sure if he preferred that to the cruel acts from before...actually, yeah, he did. He'd rather Gaster not talk to him than...any of that from before.

Time passed, and all he could do was sleep. Sleep on and on.

“W-What's that?” Sans asked, shaking. 

Gaster had brought in a different device, larger, with chains attached to it. The hands floated up to the ceiling, attaching something together as Gaster hummed, checking on the infant again. “Something fun. For me. And a task for you.”

“T-Task?” Sans mumbled, jumping as Gaster stroked his thigh, trying to squeeze his legs together again.

Gaster slipped his hand up, flicking a ring with a scowl. “Stop that. Now, I'm going to undo the chains, but you are not to move, understand?”

Sans winced, quickly nodding. Maybe this meant Gaster would let him go soon...?

Gaster started with the chains on his legs, undoing the chains attached to his ankles first. He shuddered but stayed put as Gaster merely undid the chains attached to the bed, leaving them on his wrists. Two hands came down, grabbing the chains and pulling Sans to sit up, his legs scrabbling for purchase and the hands wound the chains in the odd wheel looking things. He ended up kneeling, his legs trembling. He could try and stand, but it felt really heavy, like at any moment he'd fall to the ground...or bed, in this case.

Gaster slipped his pants off, climbing onto the bed and swatting Sans' behind. Sans squeaked, jerking forward, his arms being pulled backward as he tried to squirm away. “W-What-”

“Stop that. Now stay still.” Gaster laid down on the bed, legs on either side of Sans' shivering body. Sans gulped, flinching as Gaster's hands gripped his waist tightly, kicking his feet as a hand slipped between his legs, pulling the plug free. Gaster yanked him onto his lap, the cock slipping between his thighs, pressing against his pussy. He whined, shivering and trying to squirm. “P-Please, no, you s-said it was a task!”

“It is a task.” Gaster chuckled, enjoying Sans' squirming and fighting. He gripped Sans' hip tightly, before gripping his cock and forcing it into Sans' entrance, making him shriek and buck, trying to get away, but gravity made him slip all the way down. 

Sans whined, slumping, the chains keeping him up by his wrists as he was speared on Gaster's cock. Gaster swatted his behind roughly, making it darken and Sans bucked, gasping. “Now, here's your task: if you can get off me before I cum inside you, then I'll let you out of the chains early. If not, well, you'll have an extra day.”

Sans whined, shivering. “D-Do I have to?”

Gaster scoffed. “Don't whine, this is an easy task.” He stretched his legs out, leveling himself on the bed and releasing Sans' hips, crossing his arms behind his head. The pillow gave him an angle to watch the scene. “Get going now, or I'll make it worse.”

Sans whined, panting as he tried to get his feet under him. The odd angle and the slick blankets meant he couldn't get a good grip, and any time he went to push up, he immediately fell back, making Gaster thrust into him and he would yell.

Essentially, he was riding Gaster, his muscles squeezing tight around Gaster's cock in an effort to push him out. He cried, he couldn't get up at all. He tried to calm down, using the chains on his wrists to slowly pull himself up. Gaster watched on in amusement as Sans swayed, legs shaking, before his energy gave up and he slid right back down, gasping sharply as he flexed his hips, squeezing around Gaster tightly.

Gaster groaned, squeezing Sans' hip tightly as he nearly came. “Come on now, you can't give up after just one time, hm?”

Sans wheezed, panting softly. “I-I...okay...I-I'll try...” He gulped, the chains worked last time, so he slowly pulled himself up again, trying not to lose his balance this time. 

Unfortunately, his grip slipped on the chain and with a cry he was slammed back down into Gaster's lap. Gaster cursed as he came, filling Sans again as he held him down by his hips, panting. “Hmm, that was quite fun, I'll do that again.” He slapped Sans' thigh, making Sans jump with a whine. “P-Please no...”

Gaster tutted, dragging Sans up and off him, letting Sans dangle from the chains. “Sorry, you should have been stronger. This is really all your fault, you know.”

Sans sniffled, shaking as the hands swarmed him, dragging him back down to the bed as he struggled, shouting as the plug was shoved back into him. He panted sharply, looking exhausted, and a little beat down. Gaster redressed, stroking the side of Sans' head.

“Hm. Go to sleep.” With that he headed back out, leaving Sans to try and not be bothered by Gaster's words once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got like one more kink thing in mind but other than that I guess Gaster lets him out unless ya'll have special idea in mind???


	5. Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster leaves Sans to his thoughts.
> 
> Sans does not want to be left to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most is just a rehash of Chapter Four from the first story, with a few additions here and there. I believe there's one or two more scenes from that story I'd like to add, then more will come.

Gaster did as he promised: one more day, tied down, every part of him stinging and aching, his thighs quivering in pain and exhaustion.

But waiting for Gaster to come and do...more...was all for naught. He never came, even to feed Sans. It wasn't so bad, but the hunger started to gnaw at him as the day passed. He was thirsty, and kept smacking his mouth to try and get the dry feeling out.

Was this the punishment? Being alone? He wasn't alone, though...he had the funny little soul in his belly.

But...he was alone, at the same time.

Was it weird to hope that Gaster would come through the door, let him free, or at least talk indirectly at him? Probably. Most likely.

He started to panic as he grew tired. Was it night? Day? Afternoon? The light was kept on, so he didn't feel he could sleep, and the thing inside his pussy was still there and still stretching him, keeping everything inside.

He felt dirty and wanted a bath and to lay on his mattress or the couch and have his sweater...

He teared up, sniffling. Where was anyone? Why was Gaster doing this? 

“G-Gasteeer! Doctor??” He called out, his throat dry as he coughed. “Please...p-please let me out!”

No answer. He didn't really expect one, actually.

But the fact that his own voice echoed back at him made him shake. He was going to go insane, being left alone, in the bright light.

What if Gaster had died? No one knew Sans existed, no one would free him, he'd dust here, starving to death if the thirst didn't kill him first. Sans started to panic, thrashing in his chains and crying harder. He didn't want to die! He wanted to be free, and go walk through the house, and read!!

After he calmed down, which took...so long, he was so very tired. He panted, tear tracks on his face, burn marks on his wrists and ankles from where he had made the chains rub against his bones. Maybe, maybe if he slept...maybe then it would just be a bad dream? Or Gaster would come back?

He could only hope, as exhaustion creeped into him, knocking him out fast.

The door opening made him stir, and he sniffled as Gaster made an appearance. “I-I'm sorry, p-please don't...” he wanted to say 'do that again', but he couldn't get the words out, shaking harder as Gaster scoffed.

“A day alone and you already miss me? I'm honored. It's time for you to be examined, and now you can get to doing your usual chores.”

Sans flinched when Gaster finally released him, his back popping as he finally sat up with a groan, clutching his arms to himself. He slid a hand down, poking at his belly before Gaster snatched his wrist up, looking at him murderously. 

“You will leave it alone. This is now your purpose, understand? You'll bring about a new army. Now, get up and out of bed, and I'll give you a check up.”

He let go but Sans still shook. His wrist hurt even worse now that Gaster had squeezed it. He nodded. “Y-Yessir.” He used to fight back, hard and fast, when Gaster would drag him to whatever horrible experiment he wanted to try, but he'd been punished quite thoroughly into following orders. Still, a little bit of anger flickered to life, every so often, and he'd mouth off.

Gaster would tolerate it, to a point, and Sans knew how to push to that point. Not today, though. This past week had thoroughly shocked him into obeying for now. The chain on his ankle remained, and Gaster whipped around, heading out the door. 

A hand slid down Sans' belly making him jump with a squeak, but it merely gripped the base of the thing inside him and yanked it free.

Sans shivered, making a face at the mess over his thighs that had dried in a gross scratchy way. He hoped he could have a bath soon.

He knew which way the 'medical' room was, and he hurried after Gaster, shivering in the cool air now that he was no longer distracted with...everything. He missed his sweater. 

Once he was inside the room, Gaster motioned at the gurney not looking at him as he looked at his clipboard. Sans slowly climbed up onto it, squeezing his thighs together with a blush. He didn't want Gaster to have that look on his face, again. It took a moment before he shifted his arm to try and cover his breasts as well.

Gaster snorted, shaking his head as he held a pen light in his hand. “You're ridiculous, Sans. You would think after this week you would have gotten rid of that ridiculous shyness. Now, uncover.”

Sans blushed harder, especially as he was talked down to. He shivered. “I-I'm...cold.”

“If you take longer, then you'll be even colder. Uncover, now.”

Sans flinched, slowly drawing his arms from bracing in front of him, the arms shaking as he braced them on his sides with a gulp. Gaster leaned forward, dragging one arm up and poking the pen light at the bruise on his wrist. “Not broken.” He muttered, stretching Sans' arm up above his head. Sans flinched at the ache. “Keep it up. This one too.” Gaster lifted Sans' other hand up above his head and Sans shook, feeling more exposed than he had been.

Gaster set the pen light down, pressing a finger into Sans' armpits, watching him flinch. Then he slid the fingers down, cupping both breasts in his hands. Sans shook and twisted his head away with a whine as Gaster squeezed one tightly. “Hm, adequate size. The bruising didn't ruin the muscle,” he muttered, plucking at the nipples as Sans squirmed, gasping.

“If nothing occurs, will have to dose the experiment with the appropriate medications,” he mumbled, the magic hand scribbling away on the clipboard. He slid both hands down, clutching at Sans' thighs and forcing them open as Sans squeaked, his thighs shaking as he tried to shut them again.

Gaster glared at him. “Stop it or I'll tie you back down.” Sans quickly nodded, panting from fear as Gaster placed a hand over his belly, above his hips. The funny little soul inside pulsed and Gaster smirked. “Perfect response, soul is strong, will keep tabs on the structure as it forms.”

More scribbling and Gaster hummed, tapping a finger on Sans' knee. “No no, this will not work. Bad angle. Lay on the gurney, now.” He let go of Sans and Sans scrambled to obey, laying back on the crinkling paper. At least he wasn't looking at him?

Gaster sighed, turning around and leaning down to tug on something under the gurney, bringing up two metal poles. Sans looked at it in confusion and Gaster gripped one painful ankle, pulling it up into the cuff and buckling it. Sans gasped, squirming as he tried to avoid Gaster's hand on his other ankle. “Y-You said-!”

“I am examining you, and if you do not stop I will tie your hands down as well.” Sans shuddered at the dark look, hesitating for a moment with his leg curled up close to him, but he didn't have a choice as Gaster snatched the chain, forcing him to spread out with his feet buckled into the cuffs. He blushed brightly, whining as he hid his face in his hands. Maybe it would just be something embarrassing but not painful. He had to hope.

He peeked around his fingers, watching Gaster hold his hand out to a magic hand, bringing some funny steel thing. Gaster took it, looking at Sans with an irritated look. “You've been very awful today so this will definitely hurt. Perhaps next time, you'll listen.”

Sans panted harder, jumping as he felt the steel against his entrance. “N-No, don't, stop it!” He wiggled his hips trying to kick out, only to cry out as the thin silver pressed into him hard and fast. Gaster rolled his eyes. “Shut up, it's only the tip. I hope you grow up by the time this is all over. As amusing as you are, I'll gain a headache with all your whining.”

Sans gripped the crinkly paper with a hand as the steel slowly invaded his body. He tried to squeeze it out, his thighs shivering in pain as he gasped and groaned, tossing his head back. Finally it seemed to stop and he sobbed. “I-Is that it? Take it out, please, please...”

Gaster merely shot him another look, rolling his eyes. Instead he started to speak for the hand with the clipboard, “Despite the fact that the skeleton stomach is see through, I have decided to do an in-depth exam, despite the experiment's objections.” It scribbled away as Gaster started turning something, his knuckles grazing the side of San's entrance with each turn.

At first nothing happened but then Sans could feel himself open up farther than ever and he cried out, screaming in pain as he tried to buck away from it. Two magic hands pinned him down, two more gripping his wrists against the gurney.

Gaster hummed as the thing finally gave a click as it opened all the way. “Inside muscle has not torn, so no chance of infection nor danger to the infant.” He took up something that Sans didn't see, but he could feel something prod him inside, something foreign and he wailed, screaming and tossing his head back as it probed at something too deep inside. “Taking samples as, while rare, it is best safe than sorry to ensure everything is going according to plan.”

Something tinked-possibly him putting the item in a vial-and then Sans could feel the sharp fingers stroking him on the inside. He whined higher. “N-No, stop stop stop, it hurts!”

“Everything seems clear, no tears to feel that I may have missed with the light. Examination concluded, results are positive.” He withdrew his fingers, albeit very very slowly. Sans trembled under the magic hands, his skull awash with tears as he felt the clicks again as it slowly closed. Gaster yanked it out and he shrieked, arching his back in pain as Gaster dropped the speculum into a tower of water.

Sans hiccuped and shuddered in pain as Gaster smirked down at him, sliding his hand over the back of Sans' head. “One must go through a lot of trials to ensure the safety of others. Remember this. I'll give you a day before I expect you to get back to cooking and cleaning.”

Sans hiccuped harder, curling in on himself once the hands let him go and Gaster unbuckled the straps on his legs. He turned around, and Sans would have expected him to be ignored if not for the hands coming back, two of them dragging his hands back up, the other two gripping his ankles, almost carrying him through the air.

Gaster went out the door, going down the stairs as the hands floated Sans to his bedroom, almost tenderly laying him on the mattress as Sans shivered, yanking himself away from them the moment he was let go.

The silky sheets of the last bed were nice...but nothing beat his own mattress. It didn't have the memories the other one did.

He hurt everywhere now, and he wasn't sure how he was going to be better in a day. But he would, because he didn't want Gaster to assume he needed a reason to lie around. He gulped, peeking down at himself, slowly lowering his hand to his belly. The little soul inside seemed to brighten even more than when Gaster had touched it.

Sans took this to mean he was the favorite, and he carried this warm thought into his sleep, even though he hadn't really taken it all in. In the morning he would, and he would be shocked, and a little scared, and a little protective of the tiny baby, but for now, he merely basked in the thought that someone liked him better than Gaster.

Before Gaster left the next day, he called Sans from where he had scurried to the couch to hide. He couldn't find his sweater, but he assumed Gaster had went to wash it, maybe...?

Sans slowly walked over to him by the door, shivering as the chain tugged his ankle, warning him as he stopped. “Y-Yessir?”

Gaster hummed, looking over his form for a bit, making Sans wince and his fingers twiddle against each other. He couldn't bear to tug the rings out, they hurt too much, but he wanted them out.

“I'll get you a new outfit while I'm out. The sweater will be in the way from now on.”

Sans slumped. He loved that sweater. It also hid his body from Gaster, or at least, it did most of the time. “O-Okay...”

“Two of them, actually. You should feel honored.” Sans just nodded. He didn't know what to hope for, except that it was warm.

Gaster looked at him, eyes trailing down Sans' body, making him shiver harder, the gaze landing on the small baby before he smirked, looking back up to Sans' face. “I think I'll give you a little task for the day.”

Sans nodded. A task was easy. He hoped.

Gaster took a step closer, unzipping his pants and letting his purple cock out. Sans shrunk away from it nervously, shaking harder. “W-What-”

“Stroke me until I cum, and then I want you to keep it on, all day. When I get back, you may have a bath then.”

Sans gulped, looking away, then back. “C-Cum...that's the purple um, magic?”

Gaster rolled his eyes, leaning down to grab Sans' hand, yanking it to his cock. “Yes, get on with it, I need to get to work.”

Sans whined, and nearly pulled his hand away, but this wasn't...as bad as the other task he had had to do. He slowly moved his hand back and forth, looking away from the cock with his eyes shut tight. Gaster didn't make a sound, instead he would nudge Sans' hand to go faster, but otherwise Sans would have assumed he was ignoring him. Again.

Sans jumped as the purple magic came out, dribbling onto his head and dripping down to his breasts, smearing over the rings and down his cheeks and if he hadn't had shut his eyes, he was pretty sure they would have gotten in there too.

Gaster grunted, pushing his cock forward and smearing over Red's mouth with a dark chuckle, before pulling away. Sans slowly opened his eyes, wincing at his sticky hand, and his sticky...everything.

Gaster nodded, smirking as he brought out some odd square think, making it click. “Hm. Very good. Remember the rules. Goodbye.” With that, he was out, leaving Sans confused with what to do, and feeling gross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The week that Gaster has to leave will happen. There are some events that will take place during it. Hehe.


	6. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets his long awaited bath, regrets it, gets new clothes, and regrets that too.
> 
> Gaster regrets nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit hard to write as I just had to figure out how Gaster would further humiliate and hurt Sans more haha

Sans didn't know how he could handle this. Normally he would wash the dishes, then do his normal walk. But everything was sticky on him, and his hand was filthy.

He slowly did the dishes, careful not to get any water on him, terrified of what Gaster would do if he found out.

His chain dragged behind him as he started his walk. His hand kept popping up in his head, since every movement he had to pull his fingers apart as they stuck together.

His breasts hurt, the piercings wouldn't be taken out, he knew it. Everything hurt, honestly. He slowly put his clean hand on his belly, blushing at the soft warm feeling from the baby. Oh. That was nice. Maybe...maybe he could continue, for the baby. Gaster would need him to be somewhat alive, at the very least, right?

It wouldn't be that bad, right?

He couldn't sit down on the couch or else his skull would smear the mess on it, and he couldn't cover up due to the same mess. He whined, slowly dragging himself to sit on the floor, cross legged, legs bouncing at the new way he had to sit. He sighed, leaning back, pressing his hand to the floor to ease his back, then leaned forward for the same reason.

Back and forth...back and forth...

He eventually got up, dragging himself to the kitchen. He was starving, but he refused to touch his food with his dirty hand. He took an apple, holding it in his clean hand and eating it fully, licking his teeth at the great taste.

“You'll like apples, I bet,” he murmured to the baby, rocking on the floor to ease his back. He hated sitting on the floor, the couch would be better. “Or maybe you'll like crackers? Oh, I can make pizza if Gaster gets the ingredients. It's not very good, he says, but I hope you'll like it.”

He liked to imagine the tiny baby agreeing with him, and it made him happy, at least for a little while.

Finally, finally, Gaster appeared at the door, holding a bag that he put down in the doorway, taking off his labcoat. Sans perked up, standing up shakily. “C-Can I have a bath now? Please?”

Gaster gave a rough sigh, rubbing a hand over his face. “You're quite needy whenever I get home. But yes, fine. I have to have you fitted in some outfits after, anyway. Come.”

He headed down the hall, Sans racing after him almost eagerly. Finally, he could get all this stuff off him! And...get...new clothes! He felt nervous about that, though, and he wasn't sure why.

Gaster turned on the bath with a magic hand, crooking a finger at Sans to come closer. Sans crept closer, shaking a bit as Gaster grabbed his wrist, looking him over, then smiled. “Well, you are useful for once. Good job.”

Sans could have melted at the warmth he felt from that, but the fear was too strong. He just nodded, gulping. “Th-Thank you...”

Gaster let his wrist go, shooing him to the bath. “Get cleaned off, then I shall make sure you are clean.”

...what? Gaster never...sat in here and just watched him. Maybe he was making sure he didn't fall and hurt the baby? He quickly nodded, slowly getting into the bath, the chain clattering behind him. He was amazed it didn't rust-according to one book, most steel things rusted in water?-but he couldn't think of that right now.

Sans took the rough washcloth, scrubbing hard at his hand and face and chest. Gaster had a soap that smelled 'clinical' is what he said. Sans didn't much like it, it was...very...smelly, but it was all he had. He sighed as the stickiness finally abated, relaxing in the slightly purplish water. He looked over at Gaster, gulping. “I-I'm done.”

Gaster scoffed. “Stand up, let me make sure.”

Sans slowly got up, shaking as the water dripped around him. Gaster reached out, touching his head, then squeezing his cheek and making Sans whine. He slipped a hand down, squeezing a breast tightly, making Sans stomp his feet at the sudden pain.

Gaster chuckled. “Very nice.” His hand slipped down, aiming for between Sans' legs and Sans caught his hand. “No!”

Gaster frowned, his eyes darkening as he looked up into Sans' face. “No?”

Sans shook hard at the look, breathing faster, but he didn't want to be touched. “I-I'm clean, I swear, I promise!”

Gaster sighed, shaking his head. “And here I thought you were being good.” Suddenly two hands caught Sans' wrists, yanking them up above his head with a screech. Gaster caught his legs, pulling them up and over the edge of the bath, the hands making Sans lean back a bit, his pelvis pressed up into the air.

“No, no, put me down, I'm clean!”

Gaster grabbed the washcloth, tutting as he wiped at Sans' thighs, then thrusting his hand between them. “I don't think so. I think you're hiding how dirty you are.” Two hand slowly pried Sans' thighs apart despite his cries, revealing his pussy to Gaster.

It was obvious that he was a bit dirty from Gaster's earlier 'experimentations'. Gaster tutted. “So very dirty. Naughty, naughty.”

Sans whined, shaking his head uselessly as Gaster slid the rough rag over it, rubbing hard and making Sans cringe. “Ow ow ow, stop it!”

Gaster hummed, flicking Sans' clit and making him jump, before tightening the rag over a finger. “It's too late, you didn't clean yourself, now I have to do all this work. You'll have to make it up to me.”

He slowly but surely squirmed the slightly wet, rough rag into Sans, making him scream. He thrust a bit, the rag stuck inside and making Sans gasp and rock his hips, trying to force it out. Gaster pressed in three fingers, making the rag open a bit as he roughly rubbed around inside. Sans cried harder, shaking his head faster as he tried to get over the pain.

Gaster chuckled, roughly rubbing a thumb over Sans' clit. “There. I think you're quite clean now.” He roughly yanked his fingers free, making Sans buck up with a gag as Gaster slid the rag free, dropping it back into the water.

Gaster stood up, turning around as the hands dragged a rough towel around Sans, drying him quickly as Sans wheezed and sobbed, hurting inside now very badly.

Gaster whistled as he walked, the hands dragging Sans by his wrists and ankles, and he was trying to hide himself again, struggling against the hands.

Gaster opened the door...to his room.

It was the same room Sans had been in the first time, when he was impregnated, and he shrieked, trying to kick out. “No no no, y-you already di-did that, please!”

Gaster scoffed, making the hands drop Sans onto the bed as he held up the bag. “Quit your whining. I have clothes for you to try on. If you don't stop sniffling, I'll leave you naked.”

Sans curled up, his knees pressed up into his chest as he cried. With that angle, Gaster could see the raw cunt, red and puffy. Gaster knew he wasn't bleeding, but it would hurt, for a while.

Gaster smirked. Good.

“Stand up, now.”

Sans hiccuped, slowly rolling over and standing up on the soft bed, his thighs shaking as he continued to cry, rubbing at his eyesockets. Gaster rolled his eyes, sighing. “Enough of that. Now, be ready to try on some clothes.”

He shifted his hand into the bag, pulling out...Sans sniffed. “Th-That's a string...”

“Very astute of you to notice. Spread out, like in an X.”

Sans shivered, slowly spreading his thighs with a wince, gasping as he pulled his arms up a bit. Gaster approached him, enjoying Sans shaking harder. He took the 'string' and laced one part of it through a piercing, pulling it down and over Sans' pussy, then up the back and through the other piercing.

He took a step back. Sans was literally just wearing a string, barely covering a thing, but it was somehow hot all the same. Sans sniffled. “I-It's not...very warm...”

“I don't care. That's a good look for you. Alright, something new.” He unclipped the string from the ring in the middle, roughly pulling it off of Sans and making him squeal at the slight burn, squirming on the bed with a whine.

Gaster pulled out a very sheer dress, it was white and had little bell sleeves. He had Sans hold very still as he pulled it onto him, pulling Sans' breasts into the top a little roughly, making him whine and squirm. He took a step back, admiring the view.

The flow of the dress stretched over his still flat belly, but soon it would balloon up, being curtained by the silk material. Sans' breasts weren't hidden at all, the piercings shining behind the silk. Sans blushed, touching his stomach lightly. “...I-I like this...um..thank you?”

He looked like an untouched angel.

Gaster wanted to mess him up.

Still, he would keep it for amusement, plus if Sans wore it around, well, he had easy access, at least. Gaster chuckled. “Finally some manners out of you. Last outfit, then I'll let you wear that around the house since you seem so attached.”

Sans blushed brightly, nodding as he slowly pulled it off of him. It was a bit tight on the chest, but otherwise it was really nice! He liked it!

Gaster brought out an odd suit this time. “This is a very special suit. You need to hold absolutely still or it will hurt.”

Sans shook, nodding quickly. It looked like it had a zipper in the back, so Gaster slowly pulled Sans' arm through the sleeve into a weird fingerless cup thing? He could wiggle his fingers, but the big thing wouldn't move at all. Gaster did the same for his other arm, then threaded Sans' breasts through the two holes in the front. He whined, gasping at the touch. The holes squeezed them a bit, but it wasn't too unbearable.

Gaster slipped his feet into the legs, the bottom part appearing like a weird boot? Gaster made him lean forward, sliding the zipper up. There was no way Sans could get out without someone's help. He could also feel there was nothing protecting his...pussy, between his legs. He shifted, but the leather wouldn't let him squeeze his thighs shut.

He was, literally, at Gaster's non-existing mercy, much more so than usual. 

Gaster smirked, rubbing a thumb over Sans' breast slowly. “The good thing on this suit is, the stomach part extends so you can wear it any time during your pregnancy. It also comes with a hood, but I'll show you that much later.”

Sans shivered and whined. “C-Can I wear the d-dress now...?”

Gaster snorted. “Ungrateful. Fine.” He unzipped the leather, getting Sans out of it and Sans sighed. He felt...ten times bigger in it, weirdly. He quickly tugged on the dress, cupping his hand over his belly nervously.

Gaster still had a dark look to his eyes as he looked at Sans, grinning weirdly. “Well there we are, these will be your new clothes until I see fit to change it. I will be the one to decide what you wear. Now, shoo, off to your chores.”

If Sans had his way, he'd only wear his sweater. Or this dress. But he complied, scrambling off the bed, his pussy still aching as he walked, wincing with each step so he could curl up on the couch.

Gaster smirked, putting away the other items. Sans didn't know it, but he'd soon be in a very awful position...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. There's like. One more big idea that's gonna happen the week Gaster is gone. But he's not there yet, remember, that's in the third-fourth month. 
> 
> In this story, Gaster knows ahead of time, and has planned...something...for that weekend.
> 
> So! Any fun ideas for further awfulness will be accepted, unless I get a spur of the moment idea lol.


	7. Gaster's Weekend, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster gives Sans something nice. Sans is ungrateful. Gaster makes...videos???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie. I'm just using these poor characters to act out cool kinks I like. Sans isn't broken...yet.

Gaster left him alone, that night at least. Sans was terrified as Gaster ate breakfast, threw out a ‘bye’ and off he went to work. Sans sighed, smoothing a hand over his dress. He...liked it, it was nice and cozy. 

He did his usual chores, then his walking, then talked to the baby who was but a small little soul, then napped...then...ate...then did it all over again. Same old, same old. He didn’t mind it, it was better than Gaster making him do anything.

Gaster came home, taking off his coat and putting his suitcase to the side as he stepped into the kitchen to get the dinner Sans had made. He looked over at Sans as he sat, taking a bite of the rice Sans had made. Sans didn’t look at him. 

“My weekend starts tomorrow. I’m sure you’re happy about this.”

Sans jolted, looking up quickly then back at his food. When he was younger, he was thrilled when Gaster chose to stay home during the weekend, chatting his ear off and thoroughly annoying him. Gaster at least tolerated him then.

He gulped, nodding slowly. “W-What are we...d-doing…?”

“Oh don’t you worry, I have plans. Eat, tomorrow you’ll be up early.”

Sans bobbed his head, hand shaking as he continued to eat. They went to bed, Gaster ignoring him thankfully, and Sans curled up on his mattress, dreading the next day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaster stood in his door, waiting for Sans to come to him. There were no doors except for Gaster’s room, no privacy for the little skeleton at all. Sans slowly walked up to him, gulping. “H-Hi…”

Gaster raised an eyebrow, tutting before turning and walking. “Follow me.”

Sans rubbed his arm nervously, following after him slowly. Gaster stopped near a door into what was a ‘guest’ room. Gaster never told him what a guest was, and he never had anyone over, so Sans wasn’t sure why he had it.

It seemed to just be a room that existed, with a very old style bed with lacy pillows and lacy bedding. Very...princess like, according to one book he read.

Gaster motioned to the bed. “Get up there and put your hands behind your back, one arm over the other.”

Sans nodded quickly, shakily climbing up to the middle of the bed, slowly bringing his arms behind him, one fist resting in the elbow of his other hand, and vice versa.

Sans jumped at the feeling of Gaster’s hands, something sticky and tight wrapping over and over them. He gulped, shaking. “W-What’s that…?”

“Tape, now shut up and sit still.”

Sans sniffled, his head dipping down. The tape was wound from wrist to elbow, so tight he couldn’t move them at all. Gaster put the tape to the side, then took Sans’ shoulder and forced him to lay on the mound of lacy pink pillows.

Gaster shifted, kneeling in front of Sans and Sans whimpered, shaking. “P-Please no…”

“Oh don’t be a baby, this won’t even hurt. You’ll like it, until you don’t.”

Sans jerked, gasping as Gaster flipped up his skirt end, two magic hands forcing his legs apart and holding his ankles against the bed. Gaster smirked, leaning in, two hands on Sans’ hips and he blew over Sans’ pussy. Sans squeaked, and it twitched, trying to move away.

Gaster chuckled, leaning in closer, then nipping Sans’ clit. Sans shrieked, it didn’t really hurt exactly, but he didn’t like it!

Gaster ignored him, nipping over the folds, making small indentations as he traveled over it, one hand letting go of Sans’ hip to grip his clit between two fingers tightly, twirling it slowly between his fingers. Sans gasped and cried, babbling as he pleaded Gaster to stop.

Gaster licked over one fold slowly, then pressed his tongue against Sans’ entrance. Sans choked, his body arching as best it could, then plopping back down like a puppet with his strings cut. Gaster grinned widely, the wetness of Sans’ pussy unmistakable. 

“Did that feel good? Your first orgasm~ how sweet. Let’s see how many I can wring out of you.”

A hand to the side mockingly took a tally, teasing Sans as it wagged the pen.

Gaster leaned back down, licking over the fluid slowly, making Sans squeal and cry out, his hips dancing as he couldn’t push his thighs together. Gaster’s fingers pinched and pulled his clit, tongue pushing against his entrance insistently. 

Sans cried out as the wet muscle finally entered him, gasping like each breath was a gut punch. He coughed and gasped as Gaster wiggled his tongue, pressing against the walls eagerly.

It didn’t take long for more wetness to drop around his mouth, Sans nearly riding his tongue as he squealed.

Gaster didn’t let up, and Sans screamed harder. “S-Sensitiiiive! Stop! Stop! Too much!”

Gaster didn’t care, obviously, so he continued, a wet squelching noise with each suck or lick. He pushed Sans’ hips back down with his other hand, then just used some magic hands to keep Sans down, using his other hand to finger Sans while he ate him out.

Gaster alternated between licking into him and sucking his clit, fingers continuously thrusting into him, making a gross squishing noise each time. He managed to get three in, licking around them into Sans as he felt a dim orgasm around them, finally leaning up to look at Sans.

He had tear tracks down his skull, his breathe merely a wheeze. His eye lights were hazy with pleasure or with pain, Gaster wasn’t sure. He was drooling, too, and Gaster was pretty sure he was checked out pretty hard. He looked over at the tally. Very good, ten of them, more than he thought. He grinned down at Sans, pulling his fingers free and Sans’ body shuddered, but his expression didn’t change.

“Ten of them, good boy~ you came a lot, however, making a nasty mess of the sheets for our guests. Tut tut. Here, lick my hand clean.” His other hand finally let go of Sans’ clit, dragging his phone out to take pictures of the pleasured mess of a skeleton, sinking his three fingers between Sans’ teeth.

Any other time, and Sans would be pleading, or mumbling, or something. Instead he flicked his tongue against the fingers, blinking a bit, sucking softly as he panted, finally easing off the tension that his body was kept up on.

Gaster chuckled, slipping his now clean fingers as he patted Sans’ cheek. “Good boy. Perhaps I should do this more often, you’re much more pliant like this.”

Sans murmured something but didn’t seem to have the energy to even move as Gaster took a few more images, one up close of his pussy, and he put away his phone, grabbing a soft cloth and rubbing it between the folds.

Sans sucked in a breath, but he didn’t even twitch, staring at the ceiling.

Gaster looked at his watch. “Hm, about two hours. Very good time waster. I hope I haven’t broken you, that would be less fun.” He slipped the cloth up, pushing it between Sans’ teeth, rubbing it inside his mouth and tongue, before yanking it back out and tossing it to the side. Sans spluttered, coughing a bit, his eye lights slowly taking better form.

Gaster left him for a bit, letting the hands keep him pinned down, even though they didn’t have to. He wasn’t moving any time soon. Gaster came back with a cup of water, shifting his arm under Sans’ head and moving him to sit up, pressing the glass to his mouth.

“Drink up now, don’t need you getting dehydrated before the day is out.”

Sans slowly drank it, coming around with each gulp, shaking in Gaster’s arms. Ah, that’s what he was looking for. He took the glass away when it was empty, and Sans coughed, flinching when the skirt slid down a bit, skating near his sensitive entrance.

“I-It burns, please, I-I need...to rest…”

“I’ll allow a nap, if only to get the rest of my things together.” He pushed Sans back down into the fluffy pillows, Sans staring up with wide scared eyes. He smirked, leaning down and pressing a mocking kiss to his head. “Sleep.”

With that, he left, leaving Sans shaking on the bed, trying to relax and sleep away the pain.

It didn’t exactly work, but he did nap, jerking awake when Gaster re-entered the room, rolling in something he couldn’t see, placing a different briefcase on the dresser. He opened it, taking out something long and slim before turning to Sans. “Good, you’re in position. Now…”

He climbed back on the bed, lifting Sans’ dress again and Sans queaked, bucking his hips or trying to, to get away from Gaster’s questing hand. It didn’t work, Gaster plunged in two fingers making him yip, choking as he thrust them hard. Gaster pulled them free, pushing in the long thing white thing, and Sans squirmed, gasping and panting. “Owowowow, stooop, take it out!”

Gaster scoffed. “If this little thing hurts, you’ll never make it to the main event. Now shush.” He pressed it in deep, pulling it out nearly then thrust it back in. He ignored Sans’ shrieks and movements, pulling it out to hand to another hand, grabbing a slightly bigger one out of the hands. He pressed it into Sans, having to wiggle it a bit against some resistance.

Sans squealed, arching up as he shook around the thick dildo. Gaster chuckled. “My oh my, didn’t think you had another in you. At least this makes you slick.” He thrust it in, turning it back and forth, drawing it out and thrusting it back in.

A few more thrusts and cries from Sans, Gaster switched it out again, for one about twice the size of the last one. Sans choked as he felt the bulbous head against his entrance, shaking his head quickly. “Nonono, it won’t fit, it’ll hurt, please!”

Gaster slapped his thigh. “Hush up, I’ll make it fit.” He thrust in a few fingers, then curled them, tugging on Sans’ entrance making him scream louder, cracking his voice, Gaster pushed in the dildo easily this time, although Sans seemed to slump on the bed, crying and hiccuping without being able to move. This one made a small bump just below his pelvis, bulging a bit with each thrust. Gaster smirked. Very appealing.

After slowly opening Sans up entirely, he pulled it free of Sans, handing it off. Sans was wide open, and wet. However, it wouldn’t last long. Sleep or healing food would make the body ‘as new’, healing any injuries it deemed.

Gaster got up, reaching under Sans as the hands let him go, picking him up bridal style but allowing the ankle with a chain dangle, widening his thighs. Sans whimpered, kicking his leg up and trying to close his legs. “D-Don’t, put me down, please…”

“No no, dear, that’s not in the plan.”

Gaster brought him over to a weird wooden thing. It looked a bit like the horse he saw in a book once, except this one was a rough looking one, with rounded edges at the bottom to rock, and a massive dildo in the middle. Sans struggled as he figured out that Gaster was going to set him on it, sobbing. “Noooo, it’ll hurt so bad! It’ll break my hips, please!” 

“Oh don’t be so dramatic. I’m a skeleton too, I know exactly how far to push you, don’t worry.”

That just made Sans worry more.

Gaster shifted him in his arms, gripping his thighs and forcing them open, rubbing his widened entrance over the head of the dildo slowly. Sans hiccuped, panting sharply. It was as big as his fist, not as big as Gaster’s, but definitely thick near the bottom.

He gasped as slowly Gaster rocked him down, squealing as Gaster forced him up and down slightly, playing with his clit before slipping him further down. Finally he bottomed out, the base forcing his legs out far, his clit rubbing into the sharp edge of the horse. He whined shaking and squirming on it as it rocked, pressing it deeper into him.

Gaster took out his phone, taking a picture and then recording the event. Sans still had the sheer dress on, and it made a nearly cute sight, except for the fact it hid nothing. Each time Sans tried to rock up to get off of it, his feet scrabbling on the oddly inclined edges, he would press himself against the sharp edge.

To get relief, he’d rock back again, spearing himself farther and farther open.

It didn’t take long for Sans to tense around it, teeth clenched tightly as he jerked in place, then slumped, crying, his strength draining.

Gaster tutted. “You lasted five minutes. Pitiful. Oh well. I’ll enjoy this, at least.”

He took a step closer, hand clamping down on Sans’ head. Sans looked up at him tiredly, eye lights trembling, tears streaming down again. Gaster unzipped his pants, stroking himself as he came over Sans’ face, making him flinch again.

Beautiful.

He turned the phone off, putting it away to put his little toy away until the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm honest, the only thing that would break Sans, to the point he really would give up, is if the baby, you know, dies. Barring that, he's just trying to fight to keep his baby safe, yo.
> 
> Gaster knows exactly what to do and how to do it to avoid disrupting the baby. Until it gets bigger. Then he'd have to find more creative outlets.


	8. Gaster's Weekend, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster's very perverse. We know this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first one was an idea sparked by my friend (she knows ;) ), the last part is a ...mmm...plot that's happening now with Sans.

Sans is two weeks pregnant.

Sans whimpered on the fluffy bed where Gaster had ‘let’ him sleep. Gaster had talked about something he didn’t quite understand, but what ended with Gaster allowing Sans to keep this room now. The soft bed was nice on his aching bones, but it did nothing for his mental status.

His pussy throbbed in pain, he was pretty sure Gaster had cut him down there with that cruel object, but according to Gaster, he was ‘fine’ and already healed up. Yeah, right.

All he had was the small glowing soul, which he adored with all his soul. He had to.

It was all he had left.

Sans flinched, hearing Gaster’s footsteps outside. He was awake and it was time for something ‘new’ again. He hated new.

Gaster opened the door, not pulling in anything this time, merely shutting the door behind him as he adjusted the light with a knob on the wall. It activated a light just over Sans’ bed, but it blinded him to the darkness around it.

Gaster came over, settling onto the bed with a sick grin. “What’s the matter? Hm?” He reached out and Sans flinched, choking on a gasp. “Y-You know exactly what!”

“Hm. Maybe I do. I think I can cheer you up.”

Sans frowned, hugging the blanket tightly but it was for naught as Gaster pulled it away from him, revealing the slightly filthy dress he still wore. There was a smudge of purple on his shoulder that didn’t disappear. Sans crossed his arms, looking away from Gaster who yanked him into his lap.

Sans flinched, prepared for some new painful touch, but Gaster merely rubbed his back. “Poor poor stupid little skeleton. You’re in such a mood. Don’t worry, I know that you’re just pregnant and hormonal, so I forgive you. Would you like me to make you happy again?”

Sans didn’t answer him. That was a trick question. He’d do something awful again, Sans was sure of it. He jerked as he felt Gaster’s fingers dig in on his ribs, letting out a sharp laugh. “N-No, ticklish!”

Gaster chuckled. “Exactly.”

Before Sans could even think about what that meant, two magic hands started digging into his sides, tickling up and one darting to his neck. Sans burst out into laughter, squirming and swatting at Gaster, laughing hard. Gaster just smirked, as Sans’ squirming caused him to straddle Gaster.

Two hands pulled up Sans’ arms, and before he could complain, the hands were back, this time tickling under his arms. He squealed, squirming and laughing with a giant grin on his face, tearing up a little as he laughed harder. When he tried to pull his arms, they let him pull a little, but wouldn’t allow him to pull his arms away.

Gaster whistled to himself as he tugged down the zipper of his pants, his cock slipping out easily and sliding against Sans’ pussy, now healed of course. It was the bonus of having an ectobody, well, except for Sans, of course.

Sans shrieked when Gaster held his hips and forced him down onto his cock, two hands holding his legs to the bed. It soon turned into breathless laughter which caused him to squeeze around Gaster’s cock sharply. Gaster let his hips go and they canted up, rocking and squirming away from the hands as best he could.

“N-No-stop-ahahaha-ple-please-I can’t b-breathe ahahaha!”

He had tears trailing down his face as he laughed harder, squeezing tight around Gaster who started to thrust up into him slowly. “It’s fine by me, I’m having a great time.”

Sans whined, panting before breaking out into raucous laughter again, now trying to push up with his feet, making him ride Gaster hard. It was very slick, each time Sans bucked down, it made an interesting squishing noise. 

Gaster hummed, slipping a hand between them and catching Sans’ clit between his fingers.

Sans squealed, shaking his head fast. “No no no noahahahahah, noooo!” He arched up, half of Gaster’s cock in him as he came around him, forcing Gaster to cum as well, filling Sans up again.

Gaster grunted, flicking Sans’ clit and making him buck as he gasped, panting sharply as the hands slowly left his body. He still laughed breathlessly, hiccuping between giggles as Gaster pulled out of him, snorting. “I’ll have to remember this.”

He took out the strange screen again, taking another picture, Sans breathless and blushing bright, cum seeping out of him onto the dress as he tried to calm down. He put it away, zipping his pants back up and standing up, leaving Sans in the middle of the bed. He opened the door, pulling in a wheeled tray and leaving it. “There’s your food. I’ll be back.”

And he was gone, leaving Sans to pick up the pieces of his mind, again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gaster returned, Sans had shakily finished off his food, having returned to the bed to try and sleep away the funny buzzing feeling in his bones. The middle of the bed was stained, and Gaster told himself to clean it for the...ideas he had.

For now, he entered and set a, to Sans, weird grey square up on a tri stand, before he approached Sans. Sans couldn’t even scramble away, but he tensed up and squirmed when Gaster hefted him up. “Shush now. This is an exercise in obedience.”

He sat Sans down on the edge of the bed, forcing him out of the dress and leaving him nude with the rings glistening on his nipples, shivering in the cold. Gaster smirked. “I need to clean this anyway. Now, if you follow orders, you won’t be hurt. If not, well, that’s on you.”

Sans slowly nodded, shaking harder as Gaster stepped behind the weird thing. “Now, say ‘I like this’.” The weird thing had a red light that appeared. 

Sans looked confused then slowly stuttered, “I-I like this.”

The light went off. “Good. Now spread your thighs.”

Sans whined, shrieking when Gaster smacked him with a black thing with a rock??? At the end. It left a welt on his thigh and he sobbed, leaning over. Gaster tutted. “Come on, do it now.”

Sans sniffled, tears in his eye sockets as he slowly spread his legs open. The one that got hit was darker red than the other, and his pussy was still slightly wet from earlier. The little soul floated in his belly, and he felt the need to hug himself and protect it.

Gaster smirked. “Now, touch yourself.”

Sans blinked, hesitating before lifting his hand up and touching his knee with a confused look. He shrieked as Gaster struck him in his cunt, it stung and had him squeezing his thighs together tightly as he cried. 

Gaster tutted, putting the thing to the side as he approached, kneeling down and forcing Sans’ legs open again. “N-No, please!”

Gaster took his arm and forced his hand between his legs, pressing his fingers against his folds. “Like this, you fool. Stars above, you’re an idiot.”

Sans’ face burned as Gaster returned to the thing, and the red light came on for a second before cutting off. “Now, spread your fingers a bit and cup a breast.”

Sans slowly did so, hissing at the sting as he exposed his entrance, his other hand shaking as he gripped one of his breasts.

The red light came, and went.

“Very good boy. Now, I want you to say ‘I like to be fucked’.”

...what did that mean? For some reason Sans felt his face prickling with heat, and he gulped as the light came on. “I-I like to b-be...fucked…” he hiccuped on the end of the word, fingers twitching at the sting he still felt.

The light went off and Gaster chuckled. “Excellent. Now get on your knees on the bed, and lean all the way down, like you’re...looking under the couch for something.”

Sans knew this was a trick. It sounded just like a trick. But he couldn’t argue this time, or he’d be hit again. He shakily turned around, feeling Gaster’s gaze on his back as he climbed up, kneeling over and exposing himself again, his head laying down on the bed as he tried to relax.

He couldn’t see it but the light came on again, and two magic hands gripped his wrists and ankles down on the bed to hold him down.

He knew it! He tried to struggle, but all he managed to do was wiggle his hips.

He squeaked as he felt the weird leather thing press against his pussy, slipping against the wet lips and he clawed at the bed, trying to buck his hips away from it.

“Look at how easily he opens up. Bet he could take this. In fact...let’s find out.”

Sans squealed and cried as the thing pressed against his entrance, slipping in and scraping his walls. Gaster twisted it and Sans twitched, feeling wetness slide down his thighs.

Gaster pulled it out and it made a slick ‘pop’, Sans shuddering and gagging.

“Good. Let’s see if you can get off to a bit of pain.”

Sans jerked at feeling it slide against him again, pressing up against his clit. He whined, shaking his head sharply. “No no, p-please, ah-!”

It snapped sharply against him, and he felt the undercurrent of some electric feeling, his pussy twitching. Gaster did it again, then resumed rubbing against him.

Sans pleaded with him to stop with a shaky voice, which pitched up as he jerked his hips, feeling something tense inside him.

One more slap against him and he shuddered hard, gasping, and Gaster slid the thing through his folds with a slick noise. “Excellent. I won’t do this often, I like it when he’s scared, but this was good.”

With that the hands let him go, and Sans panted on the bed, Gaster folding up the thing and giving the black thing to a hand. Sans tried to curl up, but Gaster grabbed his hips. He squeaked, feeling Gaster’s cock slip through his thighs. “N-No, stop, please, don’t, ah! Hurts!”

He squealed, and Gaster grunted, thrusting between his thighs, pushing his cock against San’s clit. It didn’t take much for him to cum, painting Sans’ belly with the sick purple magic, slowly drawing it out and making sure to smear it everywhere. 

Sans whined, sniffling as he tried to curl up. Gaster rolled his eyes as he got up, adjusting himself as a few hands brought in a tub of hot water. “Take a bath quickly, and I’ll clean the sheets. You’re absolutely filthy.”

Sans did as he was told…

But he could feel the fire of anger deep in his belly. He had to hide it though, he knew it. He was no good right now...but soon...he’d catch Gaster off guard. Somehow.

He just had to hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Wonder who that video tape's for. Maybe no one. Maybe he's selling it.
> 
> Maybe it's a secret :)


	9. Candy Is Not So Dandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster has a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non con drugging, but hey, all this is non con, and are we not here to sin and have fun?

Sans is four weeks pregnant.

Gaster seemed to...leave him alone for a while. He did make him have check ups for the baby, but didn’t seem to touch him, at least. Every time he peeked up, Gaster would be staring at him with an odd expression...he didn’t like it. It made something curl around his spine and make him sick.

Then one day, Gaster came home, and had Sans follow him to the bedroom. 

Sans slowly followed after him, not at all eager to see what this would bring him now.

Gaster dug into his night stand as he talked. “An old friend of mine-you wouldn’t know him but he knows of you-has recently come back around out of the shadows. He has a few...interesting things he’d like to test, and fortunately, skeletons-aha.” He grabbed up the string, turning to Sans. “Skeletons don’t pass along drugs to their infants like other flesh monsters. Since his business is...well, not very legal, he needed someone to test these before he sold them.”

Sans nodded slowly. “...um...okay?”

“Strip, now.”

Sans jerked, slowly pulling his nice dress off, laying it on the bed nervously. Gaster stepped forward, twisting the ribbon onto him, tugging it a bit to make it skin tight. Sans whimpered, crossing his arms over his chest. “I-I don’t like it.”

“I don’t care. Now, you go and get on the couch. He should be on his way.”

Sans shuffled out into the hall, wincing as with each step, the string/ribbon would dig in to him, or slide over his nipples through the rings.

He hated it.

He bundled up on the couch morosely, jumping as he heard a knock and hid under his blanket. Gaster opened the door, greeting this ‘friend’.

“Ah, Grillby, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

A very smooth voice answered back, “Sure as hell has, Doc. You got the uh, test subject? Not ta say pleasantries aren’t nice, but I’ve got a gig to get back to.”

It took a moment but Sans’ blanket was yanked off and he winced, curling up a bit. 

The ‘friend’ was...fire??? Purple fire. With glasses like Gaster sometimes wore. He had on a jacket and boots and a tank top with jeans. He whistled lowly, the white eyes tracing over Sans’ shivering form as he crossed his arms. “Damn. Worth the G, definitely.”

He passed Gaster some coins, settling on the other end of the couch. Gaster hummed, slipping the coins in his pocket. “Tell me of any reactions, this is good for my experiments as well. I’ll leave you to it.”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Grillby waved him on, and Gaster left the room, leaving Sans and Grillby on the couch.

Grillby grinned, and it was...scary. His arm was on the back of the couch. “Hey now, I’m not that spooky, am I? C’mere, please?”

Sans gulped, slowly nodding as he crawled over, yipping when Grillby twirled him around, having Sans balance on his lap. He whistled, stroking his fingers over the side of San’s breast. Sans whimpered. “P-Please…”

“You’re right, let’s get to the main event.” He pulled out of his pocket...candy???

“Here, it’s candy, you like candy, right?” 

Sans slowly nodded. Gaster never gave him candy, unless he was given it at the lab and tossed it to Sans without a thought. Grillby opened it with one hand and Sans gulped. “Th-Thank you...I like candy.”

Grillby grinned wide. “Glad ta hear it! Open wide~”

He presented the round red striped orb and Sans opened his mouth slowly. Grillby pressed it into his mouth, hot fingers tracing Sans’ sharp teeth and tongue for a second before pulling free. “Eat up. Should work in seconds.”

Sans had no idea what he was talking about. He cracked the candy between his teeth, a gooey center filling his mouth and he sucked it down, crunching the candy the rest of the way.

And then…

Then…

He felt reaaaallly floaty...he would have floated away if not for Grillby’s arm around him.

His face felt hot, and he panted softly, his head rolling onto Grillby’s shoulder. Grillby hummed, grabbing his chin and tilting his head around. “Hey, anybody home in there? Yoohoo.”

Sans blinked slowly at him, his mouth opening to speak but then forgot what he was going to say...and forgot to close his mouth.

Grillby whistled. “Sweeet. This is even better than I could expect. Let’s see...first time, I’ll just use the mouth.”

He shifted Sans down onto the ground, and Sans went willingly, his head feeling like it was stuffed with the softest blanket. His head thumped onto Grillby’s thigh, staring dazedly into space as Grillby tugged down his zipper.

A red hot cock appeared, and it looked like it was literally lava moving around. Grillby tapped his cheek, but Sans just blinked. “Eh, fair enough.”

He grabbed Sans’ skull, lifting him up a little and pressing his cock against the slightly open mouth. Sans blinked again, his tongue flicking against the head and Grillby growled. “Fuck yeah.”

He let go of Sans’ head, and Sans just stayed in place, his eye sockets fluttering. He squealed when Grillby grabbed the string on his shoulders, yanking the rings sharply and pressing the string up into his cunt.

His mouth opened immediately, his head falling down onto Grillby’s cock all the way.

“Stars yeah, that’s it. Oh, there there, don’t worry,” he cooed as Sans’ hands came up, weakly patting at Grillby’s thighs trying to get him to let him up. “You just, ah, let me do what I’m doing, here.”

He gripped Sans’ head with one hand, keeping the string taught with his other as he lifted him up, then slipped him back down. Sans wailed around the cock, he couldn’t breathe but he couldn’t move and he couldn’t get Grillby to let him go!

His wail came out as a soft cry, barely able to get his voice to work as Grillby pumped into his mouth harshly. Grillby shifted his foot between Sans’ thighs, shoe working against his pussy and he whined, slapping at Grillby’s thighs harder to get him to stop.

Grillby groaned, thrusting Sans’ head down all the way, keeping him there and letting Sans choke for a moment before he came, forcing Sans to swallow the hot cum down. He slowly pulled Sans’ head up, letting go of the string, smirking at the sight.

Sans’ teeth had bright reddish magic on it, his eye lights still hazy, and he could clearly see tears in them. He hummed, taking the string in hand and tugging it sharply, snapping it so it snapped against Sans’ shoulder. Sans hissed at the feeling, but he couldn’t do anything but sway in place, wheezing softly.

He leaned back, adjusting his foot and Sans sucked in a breath, trying to sway back away from him. Grillby tutted. “Now now...I wanna see~”

The string was soaked and nearly jammed into Sans by the way Grillby was pushing it. He pulled his foot free, snickering. “Hot. Might have to try that next time. Time’s up, unfortunately, plus I don’t wanna mix drugs on ya.”

Instead, he dragged on the string, forcing Sans to stand up, although he stumbled a bit, not able to keep his balance. “Yeah, this is a fucking good one.”

He chuckled, dragging Sans up onto his lap, laying him out like he was going to let him sleep. Sans whined louder when he felt Grillby’s fingers slip between his legs, pressing onto the string again, pushing against his entrance. “Lemme see how long it takes you to pass out. Try not to last too long, I do need this for a reason.”

Sans gasped and panted, his arms weakly coming up to push at Grillby again as he felt the string enter him with a burning finger. Grillby tutted, thrusting the tip of his finger slowly.

Sans’ eye lights flickered, his eye sockets drooping, and against his will, he fell asleep as Grillby fingered him roughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do drugs, kids. Or you know, let some slimeball trick you into eating a piece of drugged candy
> 
> And yes, Grillby will become a recurring character. Sans is the best test subject, after all ;)
> 
> Why did Gaster allow this, you may ask? Part greed, part experimentation, and the fact that he knew Grillby would hold the fact that he kept the experiment he was meant to destroy over his head.
> 
> (Mostly greed)
> 
> (Also, you guys want...any...anal??? Just for more pain? Didn't know if I should do that or not bc there's not a 'reason' for him to have two holes really, but I can get something working >3 )


	10. Sans' New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up. Gaster gets...possessive????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anal you quested for, Anal you shall receive.

Sans is four weeks pregnant.

When Sans stirred back awake, he felt...really loose, like he couldn’t really get everything to move. He blinked, sighing as he shifted, hearing someone talk in the kitchen as he tried to pull himself up.

His mouth hurt and his throat stung, so he coughed, trying to get it to stop. He looked down slowly, his breasts hurt but he wasn’t sure why. The string on him was a bit loose, and when he moved, he felt really weird in his entrance.

There was orange ‘cum’ spattered on his thighs.

But not inside him?? He felt relieved at that, somehow this was better than the alternative. He still couldn’t get his shaky legs to get himself up, so he laid his head back down, willing the dizziness to pass.

Footsteps, and then Gaster and Grillby appeared, Grillby looking smug while Gaster looked irritated. Sans shuddered, sinking against the couch a bit.

Grillby chuckled. “Well? Come on, darlin’, how ya feeling?”

Sans blinked, gulping. “M-My throat hurts...um...I-I feel uh, real...shaky.”

“What do you remember?” Gaster crossed his arms.

Sans’ eye sockets furrowed a moment. “Um. Eating the candy...then...nothing?” It was an odd spot in his memory, like he could kind of remember it, but when he reached for it, it slithered away.

Grillby smirked. “Excellent. Well, I need to get going.” He clapped Gaster on the shoulder. “Think about it, my friend. It would definitely spark some interesting ideas.” With that and a jaunty salute, he headed out the door. “I’ll be back next week!”

Sans watched him leave, shivering a bit as he looked over at Gaster nervously. “C-Can...I have a bath?”

Gaster hummed, tapping a finger against his elbow for a moment. “Yes, give me the string first.” He held his hand out. Sans shakily undid the ribbon, hissing at a sudden pain when it passed over his entrance, handing it over as he stood up. Gaster looked him over, raising an eye ridge. “Get in, get clean, then stand up and wait for me.”

He wasn’t going to do that thing from last time...was he? Sans hoped not. It hurt, a LOT!

Sans scurried away, slipping into the bath and turning on the water. He curled up in the slight warmth, panting.

The warm water soothed his aches, washing the orange magic from his thighs. He slipped a hand down, cupping over his belly gently. “H-Hi...are you okay?” he whispered.

The little soul tilted and brightened a bit. Sans smiled with tears in his eyes. “I’m happy…”

He waited as long as he could, sitting in the bath, before he slowly stood up, not sure if he was supposed to let the water run out, shivering in the chill of the room.

Gaster appeared not soon after, crossing the room easily. “Turn around, hands on the wall.”

Sans shook, slowly turning around and putting his hands on the wall, jumping when Gaster gripped his hips, forcing him to lean over as he pulled him back a little. “Magic is very easy to mold and to force, especially now,” he mumbled, hands gripping Sans’ behind and spreading him open.

Sans jumped feeling Gaster’s fingers just over his pussy, then it went behind it to an empty stretch of skin. He was confused until Gaster pressed against it, harder and harder and Sans whined, shaking. Eventually the magic gave in, creating a path to a very tight hole, leading into his stomach but not where the baby was.

Gaster chuckled, drawing his thumb back easily. “Perfect. This,” he stroked his knuckles against Sans’ cunt and making him squeak, “is mine. Don’t worry, I’ll ensure no one can get in. However, everything else is fair game. Unless I change my mind.”

With that he let Sans go, standing up, tossing the dress on the sink. “Get dressed, go to your bed. After, you may eat.”

Sans quickly nodded, shivering in the tub. He didn’t know what Gaster was up to, but this had to be bad...for him.

Sans let the water out, slowly getting out and shaking off the water, pulling on his dress. The new...entrance felt really, really weird, but not horribly so. It was just there.

He headed to his ‘room’, climbing up into the soft bed. It was all washed and neat now, and he sat on it nervously, twiddling his fingers as he waited for Gaster.

It didn’t take long until Gaster entered, holding a tube in his hand as two hands grabbed Sans’ hands, forcing him to lay back on the bed. He squeaked, tearing up as he cried. “N-No, please, I-I’m tired…”

“Oh shush.” Gaster got onto the bed, tugging up Sans’ dress. “I’ll of course feel you first, then I don’t care what they do.”

Sans didn’t know who ‘they’ were, but he struggled until hands gripped his ankles, tugging his legs back a bit and making his hips tilt up into the air.

Gaster hummed, smearing some sticky stuff over his fingers before placing one over the new entrance, slipping it in deep and Sans squeaked, bucking up with a whine. Gaster chuckled, his other hand thumbing at Sans’ clit. “Don’t worry, I have no intentions of having you bear anything but more skeletons. I can’t guarantee you anything else.”

Sans didn’t know what he was going on about, squirming as he tried to get away from the fingers, pleading for him to stop even as Gaster pressed more fingers into the new entrance.

He slid his fingers out, replacing them with his cock that he speared Sans open with. Sans shrieked, it was a whole new pain than from whenever Gaster thrust into him.

Gaster grunted, rocking his hips as Sans whined and arched his head back, gasping. “Damn, that’s tight. Very good idea. Now, keep moving,” he chuckled, squeezing Sans’ clit and making him shriek as he rocked up, his hands digging into the blanket as he cried and screamed, “Stop, stop, get out, p-please!”

Gaster grinned darkly, thrusting in harder as he leaned over Sans, watching his face, coldly. With a snap of his hips, he filled Sans up fully and Sans shuddered. He could feel it this time, and it was dark red on the inside of him, glowing almost.

Gaster pulled out slowly, chuckling as the other entrance seemed to close up, keeping all the cum inside. “Wonderful~ Absolutely wonderful. I’ll have to think up a way to keep his wandering fingers out of you, however. At least for now.”

Sans sobbed, hiding into the pillow when he was finally let go. He felt sick and weirdly full. Gaster got off the bed, snorting. “Crybaby. I need to go and do a few things in town, I’ll leave you to it then.”

He disappeared again, leaving Sans to a new world of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kinks ya'll wanting to see, put Sans though, have Gaster do or Grillby, etc? I've got a few ideas here and there, and it'll pick up around the third month when Sans is left alone that week, but wasn't sure what ya'll wanted to see before then.
> 
> Grillby comes each week :) heh, literally.
> 
> Gaster may have plans but he IS working pretty hard (or is he?)
> 
> Sans is just. Ripe for everything. He's afraid and he'll fight but he can't escape =)


	11. Darker and Darker...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' world is rocked
> 
> (it's a pun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> benguiat this is for you bby ;* Didn't think I could pull it off but I think I had a little too much fun with it honestly.

Sans is five weeks pregnant.

Sans had ticked three marks on his calendar. His little baby-his, not Gaster’s, not ever, no matter what he said-had a tiny tiny body! So tiny he could barely see him. He loved him, deeply.

He was the only one who would love Sans back, anyway.

When Gaster got up one of the days, he ordered Sans into the living room, holding up the weird leather suit. “Strip.”

Sans nodded, shaking a little as he slowly took off his dress, folding it up onto the couch. Gaster had to help him in, of course, since the suit made it so that he couldn’t get out without help. Gaster held up a hood. It had zippers in three places. “This is going to make things dark. Try not to freak out.”

Sans whined, trying to tilt away from it but Gaster managed to roll it down onto his skull, adjusting it a little. It was skin-hah-tight, pressing on his skull tightly. He panted behind the zipper near his teeth, all he could hear was his own breath. 

He muttered, “p-please,” but he could barely hear that! 

He squealed as he was picked up, then laid on the couch, he assumed.

For a moment, nothing happened. He laid there panting faster, shaking, feeling the air hit his bare breasts and pussy. He wanted to hide them, but the gloved hands were heavy and he could do nothing more than barely lift it an inch before it fell back onto the couch.

Something skated over his nipple and he squeaked, pressing back against the couch sharply. Then nothing.

Then all of a sudden his world was tumbling. He screamed under the hood, not understanding what was going on, barely able to struggle as he felt himself lowered onto someone’s lap, their cock slipping against his pussy. He screamed louder, shaking his head back and forth and trying to push on their shoulders.

Two burning hands gripped his breasts hard and he shuddered, confused on what was happening and trying to fight what he couldn’t see.

The cock under him thrust up into him and he sobbed, being split open again.

One burning hand slowly pulled on his breast, letting it go to bounce and he shook his body back and forth, squeezing around the cock inside him.

Then he was pushed forward, choking as he felt the sudden shift inside him, and a burning cock pressed into his new entrance.

He wailed, trying to scramble away, his hands were unable to find purchase, and he couldn’t see anything that was going on!!

He whined and panted, the two hands returning to his breasts, another hand tugging at the ring on one of them. 

Slowly he was bounced between them, his small struggles accidentally helping them along.

He groaned, his head thumping down onto someone’s shoulder, rocking his head as he could barely get his scattered thoughts together. Every drag and thrust felt ten times worse, as he was unable to see and understand.

Suddenly the one in his new entrance thrust in deep, and he screamed as something nearly boiling entered him. He pleaded for them to stop, his voice sounding loud in the hood as he bucked his hips, trying to get away, but it only prompted the one in his pussy to thrust up into him sharply. 

The one in his new entrance slipped free, and he sobbed, slumping on whoever’s lap he was on, until all of a sudden he was being tilted back, the cock stretching him a bit and he squealed, kicking his legs that were held down. He felt like he was falling and no one was helping him!

Then he was held upside down, the one inside him still thrusting away, and the zipper over his mouth slowly unzipped.

With a cry, his mouth opened at a sharp pinch to his clit, and the hot cock slipped into his mouth.

He cried, whining as his jaw was forced wider, batting at whoever it was-Grillby?? Most likely-and his hands were gathered up, leaving him dangling in the air and not knowing where he was any longer.

Was he in space? In his bed? Being held up by those awful magic hands again? Over a fire?

He didn’t know, and he shook harder and cried, gagging each time Grillby thrust into his mouth, forcing him to take it over and over.

It didn’t take long before he was being forced to swallow the burning magic, his body lighting up bright under the suit.

The cock in his pussy slammed in, and he arched up at the sensation, trying to wiggle his hips away as he was filled up.

The cock slipped out of his mouth, but before he could speak-or spit it out-the zipper was back over him again. He cried, swallowing sharply, his throat painful now.

Slowly the cock pulled out of him, two fingers rubbing against his wet folds. He squirmed, shaking his head back and forth as two burning hands felt him up again, massaging his chest roughly, pulling on the rings hard.

It wasn’t much longer until he was laid down again. He couldn’t curl up, he was left straightened out in this awful leather outfit, leaking from both entrances, sobbing harshly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well damn, Doc, didn’t really expect you to do it.”

Grillby had manhandled the muffled crying skeleton over his lap, two fingers deep in his new entrance, each thrust making him squirm and kick. 

Gaster scoffed, having cleaned himself up and was busy writing something on a clipboard. “You doubt me so often, perhaps I’ll rethink our arrangement.”

Grillby snorted, curling his fingers and pushing them in deeper, the two mittened hands thumping on the couch in agony. “Yeah right. You’re a sadistic bastard, you wouldn’t pass this up. Besides, I hear the labs ain’t doing so well lately.”

Gaster shot him a glare, and Grillby slowly pulled his fingers free, letting the skeleton slump on his lap. “Word travels, Doc.”

“Hmph. The King is due to come and see us anyway, we’ll get our funding and the gossip mongers can shut their traps.”

“Man I’d love to see someone shut Onionsan up.”

He slapped sharply over Sans’ pussy, making him squeal under the hood, then tossed him onto the couch, standing up as he dusted off his hands. “Alright, well, this was hot and all, but I gotta bounce. New ‘shipments’ coming in and all.”

Gaster nodded, waving his hand at the door. “Off you go then, I’ll see you at the end of the week for your drug testing or whatever you please to call it.”

Grillby gave him a salute, walking jauntily to the door, pausing at it as he smirked at Gaster. “You know, I know some folks who’d loooove this little ‘arrangement’. You’d get a little gold and perhaps some ah, funding or new toys, they get a little fun.”

Gaster glared at him for a moment, then sharply nodded, looking back at his clipboard. “It’s something to think about. Now leave, you’re letting out all the warm air.”

With another salute, he left the two in their home, Sans having cried himself to sleep while Gaster wrote down a few ‘test subjects’ Grillby had offered up for the labs.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaster had to work at home that day, and Sans really, really hated it. After the...events, Gaster had gotten him out of the suit, but he bound Sans into a kneeling position with his arms behind him, pressing the mouth opening gag on him and slamming his cock down his throat.

Sans whined, tears welling up as he shifted again, the head on his hand keeping him around the cock, panting or having to gulp. Gaster had slipped two plugs into him, and he felt heavy and burning from the inside out. 

Gaster called him a baby, that he could live through a little ‘burning’ for an hour.

But it wasn’t an hour, it had been...longer! Sans thought.

His thighs shook from pain, panting heavily, his eye lights hazy. He’d swallowed down Gaster’s cum several times, Gaster barely acknowledging him as he finished up a few forms.

...being ignored...hurt, for some reason. He hated this, really but...he...wanted Gaster to at least see him.

He immediately squashed that thought. Nothing good came of Gaster seeing him.

He panted, gulping again as he felt his throat dry, crying out and squirming as he felt more of it slide down his throat. He was sure his belly was bulging out. He hated it, he hated it so much!

His feet kicked lightly at the carpet, letting out huffs of breath. 

Finally Gaster peered down at him with a frown, then he gripped Sans’ head and pushed him back, letting him fall as he returned to his papers, many hands unbuckling Sans out of his position, two of them slipping between his legs to pull them out sharply, wrangling a ragged cry from him.

“Go take a bath, you’re filthy.”

Gaster went back to his papers, ignoring the panting skeleton on the floor. Eventually he would get up and trudge to the bathroom, but right now his bones felt like rubber. He was glad Gaster ignored him, now. He didn’t think he could even get up.

But he would.

And he would take a bath to get rid of the filthy feeling on him.

(His baby is so , so small. So small. He loves his baby. He stutters out to Gaster, the next day, that he would like to keep track of the baby growing, please. Gaster got him a ‘Baby Book’ to write in, as he praised Sans for ‘bonding with the new soldier’. He would allow this sentimentality, if only to prevent Sans from going insane and harming the future generation.

Sans kept the book hid between the mattresses of the fluffy bed. And he would write and write in his baby book, whenever he could.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Gaster's got a little seed of a thought of using Sans to trade for items he wants. What a horrible idea =)
> 
> Also, now that I'm back to the original idea Gaster had had, I'm trying to reason out why Gaster WOULD stop at one when he wanted an army.
> 
> So, just Boss, or plethora of skeletons who are cruel to Red?
> 
> Ya'll decide. 
> 
> Also nothing happens until THEY hit the age of majority, albeit Gaster will show them to be cruel and mean to Sans, at least in his presence.
> 
> He just got impatient with Sans, yo


	12. Heated Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby has a new candy.
> 
> Sans has a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended waaaay too sadly. Whoopsie!

Sans is five weeks pregnant.

Sans stood trembling in front of Grillby, dressed in the string again. Grillby seemed highly amused, especially at the sight of the plug deep in Sans’ pussy. It had Gaster’s magic on it, meaning neither of them could pull it free. “Hm. Possessive bastard, isn’t he? Anyway, c’mere, I got more candy for ya.”

Sans slowly approached Grillby, he couldn’t run away after all, jumping when Grillby pulled him onto his lap with a grin, offering up a…piece of gum? Sans hesitantly let Grillby slip it into his mouth, grimacing at the hot fingers. “There. Now chew.”

Sans slowly chewed the gum. His mouth started to get hot, and he made a face, but Grillby gripped his chin with a smirk. “No no, keep going. Swallow it when you’re done~”

Sans shuddered, slowly chewing it, trying to finish it so the burning would stop. When he swallowed it, the heat traveled, and he didn’t notice his hips rocking as he panted. His pussy squeezed around the plug tightly and he whined. “A-Ah, hot…p-please~”

“Oh? Please what, little skeleton?”

Sans whined, squirming on Grillby’s lap. There was an itch way deep inside, and he couldn’t figure out how to stop it. “P-Please, please, it’s hot, help me…”

Grillby chuckled, leaning back against the couch’s back, settling Sans to sit up and straddle his lap. Sans whined, leaving a mess on Grillby’s pants as he rocked hard, panting fiercely. “S-So hot, please please please…”

Grillby tutted. “I can help you, little skeleton~ You know what you want, don’t you?”

Sans’ head felt muddled, and he wasn’t sure what Grillby was saying but he nodded, his tongue peeking out as he nearly drooled, moaning. Grillby tugged his zipper down a bit, releasing his hot cock. “Here, get on~”

Sans dazedly looked at it, his other entrance clenching around nothing. He wasn’t sure how it would help the burning, but Grillby was being nice at least? And helping? He scrambled up, pressing his other entrance against the cock, whining. “C-Can’t…”

Grillby tutted, gripping his hips. “Shhh, here we go~” He pressed Sans down sharply, thrusting up into the tight canal. Sans squealed, arching up as he moaned. Grillby was sooo hot, but he reached deep inside, pressing the other hotness away somehow. He groaned, rocking his hips quickly as if riding Grillby. “Moremoremore please, please move!”

Grillby laughed, rocking Sans up and thrusting into him again, making him squeal. “Damn that’s hot. Like ya better when you whine but I like this a little too. Here, you work it out, I’m tired.” He let go of Sans’ hips, crossing his arms behind his head for a show.

And what a show it was. Sans rolled his hips down, eye lights hazy and shaky. His red tongue was out, drooling as he was assaulted with near pain and pleasure he never knew. One hand slipped down to squeeze his own clit, bouncing on Grillby’s cock faster.

Sans’ thighs shook as he squeezed around Grillby’s cock tightly, his hips rolling but he whined, leaning forward and still bouncing. “Pleeeease, fill me up…more, more more!”

Grillby snickered. “Good shit then. Keep going, I’ll give ya watcha want~”

Sans panted, bouncing harder and squeezing around Grillby’s cock, rocking his hips down and grinding against Grillby’s hips eagerly. It didn’t take much until Grillby grabbed his hips, thrusting sharply into him before filling him up.

Sans arched up, and it looked like the heat sapped out of him, gasping as he collapsed on Grillby, looking dazed and tired. Grillby tutted, tugging the string a little to see it slip against Sans’ clit. Sans shivered,but it didn’t appear he had anything left in him. “Shame. Thought it’d make you mindless for a few hours, at the latest. I’ll have to try harder next time.”

Grillby slowly slipped out of Sans, and Sans whined, curling up a little before wincing at the pain in his hips. Grillby chuckled. “Don’t you worry, I’ll have something nice for ya next week~” 

Sans flinched as Grillby cupped his cheek, then yanked him into a kiss, making Sans bap at him with his hands, trying to push him away, gasping when Grillby finally moved away. His face was purple now, matching his insides as he panted.

Grillby pushed him to lay on the couch, clapping his hands on his thighs as he got up. “Whelp! See ya around.” Sans just curled up, shaking as he tried to calm down.

—————————————————————————

Sans has two babies now. The tiny soul had shivered and split slowly into two. It nearly scared him, but he watched in awe as the small skeletons spun in place around each other. Two babies!

He wrote it down into his baby book. They were the absolute most beautiful babies he had ever seen, and he told them so.

Gaster of course noticed immediately when he got home. He hummed. “Hm. Two? I suppose that’s not so bad. Two leaders would be easy to keep everyone in line,” he muttered, as Sans slowly ate his cereal. Gaster nodded. “Very well, I’ll let you keep them.”

Sans flinched, squeezing his spoon for a moment. “W-What about, um…a-a room for them…?”

Gaster snorted. “You mean a nursery? No, they’ll stay in your room unless you’re busy. Once they’re old enough, well, they can decide what to do.”

Sans just nodded, going back to eating his cereal. Late at night, he slowly drew a crib he had seen in a book, putting little stars on it with a smiley face. ‘You would have a beautiful nursery’ he wrote. ‘And a happy life,’ he added at the end. 

He drew a very small box room, adding the crib, and drawing two small babies inside. It warmed him up, even if it would never happen. If Sans didn’t fight for it, he wouldn’t even treat them like normal children.

No, he knew what Gaster wanted to do. He wanted them to train from the time they walked. But Sans had an ace up his sleeve…

Himself.

His babies would be attached to him. If he kicked up a fuss, they would feed off of it and aggravate Gaster. He had to remember it though, and not be afraid. He had to do this, for his babies.

At night, he dreamed of two small infants, and being outside in the grass, relaxed and happy and not hurt.

He woke up with tears on his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twinsies!! I really like the idea of Twin Papyri :3 
> 
> I feel so bad for Sans, yo. Like damn. 
> 
> But he has more to go through to satiate my palette :)


	13. Sans' Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is growing...and he's so very sly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Had a slightly hard time with this as I didn't want to hop skip to third month instantly. Kinda like where this went! Fisting is involved. Very hot.

Sans is seven weeks pregnant.

Sans may not be as smart as Gaster, but he is very, very cunning.

When Gaster inspects the babies, Sans softly murmurs about baby clothes. Gaster scoffs, and tells him that it would be an annoyance, like Sans’ own clothing, but Sans whines that it’ll be boring not being able to change them into ‘cute things’, that he’ll get bored of them.

He wouldn’t, of course, but Gaster knows if Sans ‘gets bored’, he’ll leave the babies alone, which would end up stopping his grand plan in its tracks if they perish.

Gaster gets him a small set of onesies, informing Sans that they’ll get more as they grow, armor mostly to help them train. Sans doesn’t care, he squirrels away into his new room with the plush bed, and unpacks them, cooing over the little clothes. One has a funny animal on it, another says ‘Mommy’s Boy’. 

He doesn’t think Gaster even looked through them, or he would have taken that one away. There’s two of them, which just amuses Sans to no end.

Gaster does install a cradle into his room. He knows babies roll around easily and they could fall off without Sans’ knowledge, so to increase their safety, he installs it.

Sans asks him how he’s supposed to train them when he doesn’t know anything, dressed in his soft dress as he chews on oatmeal that had been sprinkled with salt. Gaster scoffs. “You won’t, I have a very high ranking Royal Guard friend who is willing to take them on as apprentices.”

“But…not until they’re bigger.”

Gaster raises an eye ridge. “Yes,” he says slowly, “when they’re bigger.”

Sans kicks his legs idly under the table, taking another bite. “So how’re they gonna know anything if they’re stuck here all day? I don’t have any other books.”

Gaster seemed to have thought it over, as he had installed two small desks in the corner of the living room, and trades out all the books for history books and ones that say ‘First Grade Math’ and so on.

Gaster thinks he’s setting up his proteges for success. Sans knows he’s merely getting his way in order to keep his babies safe. Gaster has no idea how easy he is to sway. Sadly, Sans still fears him, enough that he doesn’t use this sway over him to prevent the ‘badness’ from happening.

Grillby comes by and sometimes Sans remembers what happens. Sometimes Grillby gives him something that has him waking up hours later, aching all over, undressed once more.

He’s…not sure what’s worse, honestly.

Grillby takes more photos of him, and videos, and Sans has no idea why since he sees him all the time. For now, he ignores it, content to walk around the house, dragging his chain, and talking to his babies about all that they’ll learn when they grow up and how Sans will always love them.

Sometimes, Sans dreams about his babies. Mostly they’re little, sometimes they’re older and he’s holding another baby in his arms. Sometimes they’re overlooking a patch of something green and soft with a bright light shining on them.

All he wants is to be happy with his babies.

He gets to take longer baths now, sinking into the warmth and letting himself relax as best he can, looking over his body idly. It’s been changing so fast, he doesn’t know how to feel about it.

—————————————————————————————

First, he keeps having to swallow. He’s drooling in his sleep even!

Gaster certainly doesn’t mind it, it seems. He either forces Sans back on his knees, or holds him down to tilt his head backwards, thrusting his cock into his mouth eagerly. Sans’ face is left absolutely messy and sticky, and he coughs each time they’re done. Gaster takes a picture then, as well.

Then, the rings in his nipples hurt, severely. He nearly cried as he gently cupped a breast. They were bigger too, stretching the lace of his dress. After a day or so he got used to the piercings again, but Grillby found out about the tenderness on accident. Sans was stuffed inside the stiff suit again, hot hands gripping his breasts and squeezing tightly, yanking at his nipples.

Sans screamed under the hood, barely able to squirm away from the hands as they assaulted his breasts over and over. Something really warm slid between them, and Grillby squeezed his breasts around it, thrusting between them.

Sans cried at the pain, it hurt worse than anything right now! Grillby didn’t stop until he let out the warm-painfully hot-magic over his ecto. Sans shook hard, gasping in pain as Grillby plopped him onto the couch on his back, his hands flexing in the sleeves as he tried to get up and push away.

It seemed Grillby had other plans this time, dragging Sans halfway onto his lap and thrusting a hot finger into his other entrance, and he squealed, arching up and trying to get away. His hands could barely pat at his arm holding him down, gasping as the hot finger moved inside him. The plug Gaster had stuck in him was pushed on with Grillby’s thumb, making him whine and wiggle.

Then another finger, and another, and they stretched out again, making him choke and try to kick. He could only sit there and take it, shuddering inside the suit.

A fourth finger squeezed inside him and he whined louder as Grillby chuckled, thumb pressed against the base of the plug. “You look so good stretched out like this. Let’s get you really ruined~”

Sans shrieked as he felt a thumb tuck up against his entrance, pushing in slowly. He begged and cried, panting out ‘no no no’ over and over. The hand slowly slid inside him, popping inside after it spread over Grillby’s knuckles, squeezing around his wrist tightly as Sans collapsed in his suit, shuddering, tears on his skull inside the mask.

He cried as he felt the hand move, fingers spreading and pushing into him, pulling out, then pushing back in. It hurt, a lot, and he was very very sore, and he wished Grillby would just stop!

He didn’t, not for a little bit. After a moment he slowly pulled his hand free, tugging at the edge of the entrance with a finger as Sans whined louder. “Man you sure can stretch. That’s hot. We’ll test that some more for sure.”

He got up, pushing Sans off his lap after a sharp slap against the bruised entrance. Sans couldn’t even curl up as he moaned in pain, barely able to stay conscious after panicking.

When he woke up later, he was tucked into the bed with nothing on, and everything hurting again. He couldn’t move without twin pains coming up from down there, and he hissed, curling up his legs tightly. The babies were fine, he cupped a hand over his belly softly as he nuzzled into his pillow. Nothing he could do now until he stopped aching so bad.

The bath stung him later on, but man did it feel really, really good. He cleaned up, relaxing inside the warm water before it cooled too much and he had to climb back out, going back to lay down in bed for a while longer.

——————————————————————————————————

Gaster has him face down on the bed this time, both arms pinned above his head as he cries out. Gaster has that weird thing again with the red light aimed at his entrances this time. His legs are dangling over the bed’s edge, pinned down to the ground. Two magic hands worked on him, one had three fingers into his other entrance, the other had two in his pussy.

He shrieked as it added a third, shaking his head wildly. “Stooop! It hurts!”

“Shush now, you’re opening up so well,” Gaster mumbled. Both hands slid a fourth finger in, spreading wide and making him shriek louder, bucking his hips and trying to shake them off. It didn’t help, they dived their fingers in deeply, opening him up to the camera lens.

It felt just like the metal thing Gaster had put in him the very first ‘examination’, but ten times worse. Sans sunk on the bed, panting as he could only cry softly. He was so stretched out between the hands, ecto quivering tightly in pain as it tried to close back up.

Another hand rubbed a finger at his clit, which made him twitch, but nothing else as he whined louder. Whatever Gaster was aiming for, he got it, and the hands pulled out of Sans, leaving him to relax on the bed and gasp, gulping down the air greedily.

He barely whined when Gaster thrust into his pussy, although he was very sore and Gaster loved to thrust into him very hard, a thumb pressed against his other entrance. Sans’ eyes peeked open-when had they closed?-and he panted, staring up at Gaster who smirked back, thrusting in deep as he came at the sight of the tear-stained skeleton.

——————————————————————————————————

Sans wondered, sometimes, what it was Gaster kept doing with the light box. But he didn’t care as Gaster had left him alone today, and he spent the day reading a small book to his babies, blocking out all the horrors happening to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A'ight, some things to think about that we're not quite there yet but thought we could think of before we hit the 'end'.
> 
> Twin babies. Boss and Edge. Had an idea where once they hit majority, Gaster works on more babies, but Boss and Edge grow faster, but the other babies don't (the only reasoning I can come up with is that Gaster/Grillby/others don't do anything to Sans as much since the bros protect him, so less magic. Eh, whatever).
> 
> So he has: two grown boys, a technical ten year old, a toddler, and pregnant again, when Gaster disappears/dies, whatever lmao.
> 
> So, ideas:
> 
> They 'wake up' and it's operation normal: the twin boys go to work, the ten year old goes to class, and Sans tends to his toddler while mourning the loss of his once 'mate'. Twin boys try and set him up with someone (maybe not Grillby, since I've made him out to be a drug dealer lol, but I'm down if you guys are).
> 
> Or
> 
> Gaster teaches the two when they hit adult age how to 'deal' with Sans. They still love him, of course, but rather than Gaster being the other kids' dad, it's them. And when they lose their memories of Gaster when he falls, everything is shifted around to Sans and them just being in a relationship, never remembering a thing albeit Sans is like 'we need to paint this place since we moved here, it's so drab!'
> 
> lol
> 
> both of those would end eventually with monsters up on the surface. Was also thinking of either a sequel or just making this a huuuuge chaptered story but at the end, Gaster somehow comes back, super eventful fight, etc. etc.
> 
> But yeah we gotta hash out how the relationships gonna spin.
> 
> We could meet in the middle, the boys being taught all that, them pushing Gaster into the core, then everything is erased and they just adore their mom as their mom, nothing more.
> 
> Three different ways, ya'll. And I'm digging all of them for separate, drama reasons. I do so adore drama
> 
> So! Think on that as we go, we're not there yet at ALL. The kids are gonna be kept in Sans' room far away from anything happening, but there'll be cute moments of Sans teaching them out of books and stuff. Cuteness.


	14. Sans' Very Bad Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a bad week, then he's the star of the show! For a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took aallll day, I kept getting interrupted! Anyway, hope ya'll like it!

Sans is nine weeks pregnant.

Sans is constantly tired this week. He sleeps more in the fluffy bed than he does walking around the house. He mistakes Gaster’s stare for concern, but he should’ve known it was just to make sure the small babies were okay. Which, fine by him, he loved his babies. All the same, it hurt his feelings for a little while, before he brushed it to the side, as usual. He didn’t have anything else to really do, but even rousing himself to eat was a chore.

The babies were making their bodies a little bigger, so it made sense that he was really really tired. He loved them and he’d rub his belly with a happy coo, tucking the blanket around them to keep them all warm.

It’s a change in things when Gaster brings in a wooden box on wheels, kind of squat, waist high. Sans is curled up on the couch, sleepily looking over as Gaster’s locking down the wheels to prevent it from moving. “…what’s that?”

“The workers are coming by to soundproof the house and to fix a few things as well,” Gaster responded, opening the top of the box, the lid flipping over and hanging over the side. “However, I will be gone for a week as we are in preparations to show the King our findings. Come here.”

Sans slowly unwrapped himself, a nervous feeling making his soul thrum quickly. He didn’t have anything on today, he’d been getting really hot lately, then cold, then hot. It was the weirdest thing. He took a few steps over, looking at the box curiously. “What now…?”

Gaster snorted, having two magic hands pick Sans up from under his arms, Sans so used to it he didn’t even fight now. “Well, it’s only fair to pay them in kind for their endeavors. This will be yours for a week.” 

Sans blinked in confusion, squirming a bit as more hands started to lay him down in the box. He didn’t want to lay on his stomach, but there was a soft padding that curled around it, keeping it cushioned. “N-No! I don’t wanna!” He squeaked, flinching when that stupid gag was pushed into his mouth to keep it open. A few twists and turns, and Sans shook in fear, his legs were bent like that frog in one of his books, his hips pressed up against a hole in the back. A plug and a piece of tape were covering his pussy, leaving his other entrance wide open. His hands were buckled on a hole on each side, his fingers forced into a curl around it. His head was buckled up against the hole in front of him, wide open mouth open against it. He panted, his entire body shuddering nervously. Gaster chuckled. “There.”

With that, the lid shut over Sans, leaving him in partial darkness. The chain attached to him was secured in a way that it exited the box, making it appear as if it was chained to the home. Well, Sans was, at least.

This was scary. The only bits of light were from the holes, and he couldn’t move an inch from how he was tied down. The babies weren’t exactly happy despite being in a soft little pad, and they squirmed a bit before settling.

Time passed slowly. Sans nearly fell asleep honestly in the dark and warmth, stirring as the door opened. He hoped it was Gaster to let him out from whatever this was supposed to be, but it was a bunch of weird voices he’d never heard before. He shook harder, gasping in fear. Meeting Grillby was…bad…and he wasn’t sure how to feel about meeting more people.

He didn’t have much time to think about it, a finger shoving itself into his entrance he squealed, bucking his hips sharply and trying to get it out. It was really big and it hurt! The voices laughed and talked but he couldn’t hear them through the box. A cock slid into his mouth with ease and he cried, choking on it as it started to thrust in sharply. Another one slipped through the one near his hand, and he couldn’t move his fingers away so he didn’t have to touch it.

He gagged as he felt the finger leave him, only to be replaced by a thick cock that speared him open without pause, thrusting in hard and fast. He couldn’t even squirm away, twitching around it as if trying to squeeze it out, but it just egged the monster on to go faster, making him whine around the cock in his mouth.

He was filled up with the sticky magic again, coughing as the other one filled his mouth. The one on his hand smeared the magic over his fingers, dripping down his arm onto his shoulder, before they all left, only to be replaced instantly.

This was how his days went. He slept the night away, covered in the sticky magic, his mouth dirty and his stomach aching with how full he was.

It happened again the next day, despite his whines and cries, they laughed and made jokes as they messed him up further. There was banging through the day when they left him alone, and something with a loud noise, and then more banging. He zoned in and out, sometimes jerking awake to someone using him again, dozing off into the night if he could. He felt numb and aching, and weirdly, starving. When someone used his mouth the hunger abated, giving him a nauseated feeling, but then it came back fiercely.

They weren’t exactly cruel to him, thankfully. They didn’t hurt him like Grillby did, or force their fingers into him too much, or anything…else…still. What a pitiful thought to have.

His mouth was filthy but he couldn’t even bring up the energy to try and wiggle his head to smear it away. Sometimes one of them would say something and he’d jump, a rough and wet cloth rubbing over his entrance without a care to him, making him squeak and squirm, and then it was right back to thrusting into him, filling him up again.

Eventually Gaster came back, and the other monsters left. Or so Sans assumed, as the noises had stopped, and there was only rustling around after the door had shut. The lid to the box opened and Sans flinched at the bright light, squeezing his eyes shut as the hands untied, pulling him out of the box and settling him on the ground. His arms ached from being still that whole time, and his jaw cracked as he shut it tightly. Everything hurt, and twinged, and he didn’t even think he could move from sitting upright on the floor.

Gaster called from the kitchen, “Go and get washed off, you’re filthy.” The sound of cooking in a pan echoed through the room.

Sans swayed when he got up, limping to the bath once more. He cleaned and scrubbed and ducked into the water to sit for a while, hugging his belly softly. 

He dragged himself to bed, despite the fact that Gaster often demanded he eat in the kitchen ‘or not at all, if you want to be trouble’. He curled up on the bed, wrapped up in a fluffy towel, dropping off into the first relaxed sleep he’d had in a week.

————————————————————————————————————————————

Sans has learned that the square thing with a red light is called a ‘video camera’. He finds this out when Gaster ties his arms up to be hung above him, straddling a weird saddle looking item with an odd square in the middle. His feet are tied to it, so he can’t move away, and Gaster had put him in a sheer red gown this time, with black ruffles. He’d like it but…well.

Well.

Sans shakes, the light is on and he’s not sure what’s going on. Gaster hummed a soft tune, holding a box with buttons on it. “You should be happy, Sans. Someone wants to see what you look like when you’re pleasured.”

Sans just looked more confused, panting softly as he tugged on his arms. “H-Huh?”

Gaster tutted. “I did warn you all he’s not the brightest bulb. Now…”

He pressed a button, and Sans yipped, tugging up to try and pull his body off of it. It felt like that time Gaster licked on him, and when he looked down, it was a weird squirming tongue looking thing that buried itself between his legs. “N-No, stop! Mmm!” He squealed, his chains clattering as he shook his head wildly. Something sucked onto his clit and he shrieked, rocking his hips as he tried in vain to free himself.

Gaster hit another button, and the tongues slid away, leaving Sans to get a breath before some kind of rubber wheel pressed against him, then started to spin wildly. He shrieked, tears in his eyes as he pleaded, “S-Stop stop stop, too much, it hurts!”

Gaster ignored him, of course, and the thing he straddled started to vibrate sharply. His voice stuttered and he gasped, his hips still bucking against the rubber wheel. It pressed up into him harder, and he threw his head back with a choked gasp, thighs squeezing the machine tightly before he slumped his head between his arms, whimpering. “S-Stop…no more…ah…” He gasped.

Gaster finally turned it off, and a hand gripped Sans’ chin, forcing his face up to the camera. He had tear tracks and hazy eye lights, and a bright blush on his face.

Then the light went out, leaving Sans a gasping mess atop a machine with a puddle of sticky magic between his thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man. He's gonna end up a cam star.
> 
> I kinda dig it.
> 
> So! Sans is left to audience discretion, no holds barred (Gaster requires that it does not injure his stomach and that it does not kill him. It can come close, but not all the way). Poor baby. 
> 
> It'll be split between something during his day, then a cam show ;) So send in requests! You can add in Grillby, Gaster, solo, or a random monster lol
> 
> (The author does not wish to do these:  
Anything that 'plays' with vomit or pee or any of those items. If Sans gets sick it's a side note, but nothing for them to...mess with.  
Anything that may end with Sans' skull being crushed. Gaster can heal literally everything else (even pelvis) but I've got an aversion to skull injuries weirdly enough  
that's about it!)


	15. A Tent-acular Good Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has his first...client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annika0130 bby this for you ;*
> 
> Imagine a giant...Tangrowth...the Pokemon. But without eyes or arms.

Sans is nine weeks pregnant.

Sans does not want to take the ‘candy’ Gaster offered him that morning, but he didn’t want to be forced to, either. He took it with a shaky hand, having not even left his bed, and held it tightly. “I-I don’t like it…”

“Hurry up and eat it, or you could stay awake through it, I don’t care.” Gaster huffed. The look in his eyes made Sans stuff the candy in his mouth. Whatever it was that Gaster was going to do, he did not want to be awake for it.

It didn’t take long for him to feel woozy and sluggish, his head plopping back onto the lacy pillow. A few more blinks, and he was off to sleep, the lacy dress covering him under the blanket. Gaster adjusted the blanket to under Sans’ arms, folding them over his belly after fixing a few things first. And then, he was ready.

Sans slept on, slow even breaths, not even flinching as a wet and slimy tentacle slid up onto the pillow beside him. Something large and what looked like a tangle of tentacles sat near the bed, one tentacle stroking Sans’ cheek slowly. It gurgled softly in its own language, something about a darling princess all dolled up. Sans sighed softly as his cheek was nudged, and two more tentacles gently wrapped his wrists to pull them up onto the pillow beside him. They let go, knowing Sans wouldn’t move at all, and slowly pulled the blanket down his body.

What a darling dress he had on, it fit him just right, his breasts squeezed into the top of it almost. Very sheer, leaving nothing to the imagination. The tentacles slid down the collar of the dress, pulling it until it released Sans’ breasts, curling around them slowly and squeezing lightly. The mass trilled in delight, more tentacles crawling onto the bed. Some of them gently tucked the dress up above Sans’ thighs, pulling his knees up to rest on either side of his hips. The plug was in, the mass was already warned of it, but it did not matter. Two tentacles pressed into the other entrance slowly, thrusting in and out happily at the tightness.

Sans twitched around them, and the mass shivered, leaning over and pressing a slimy kiss to his teeth. Another tentacle pulled down on Sans’ jaw, a thick one entering his mouth and thrusting in. Sans made soft noises, his fingers twitching but never getting enough energy to try and fight back. The mass was happy and eager, pressing another tentacle into Sans’ mouth, and two thin ones inside him as it played with the piercings on his chest.

It didn’t take much, one tentacle had nudged the plug, and Sans squeezed around the tentacles tightly with a garbled noise as he orgasmed, hips twitching up into the thrusts. How adorable! The mass trilled again, the ones in Sans’ mouth shooting out a dark green magic down his throat. They pulled out slowly, painting his teeth, but before his jaw slid shut another entered.

The two inside him pounded away until they filled him as well, the green magic mixing with the dark red of his ecto. What a pretty color! The mass pulled them free but replaced them quickly, stretching Sans’ entrance out even further. The mass flipped Sans over onto his belly, curling him up tenderly despite the fact that it was still plunging away inside Sans. Sans didn’t twitch, his hips being forced to move with each thrust. His hands were curled up close to his head again, making small whimpers around the tentacle inside his mouth.

A thin one tugged at the piercings again, and it took much longer this time for Sans to squeeze around the tentacles, forcing the mass to fill him once more with green magic.

Finally. It was time.

The mass slowly wrapped more tentacles around Sans, picking him up in a bridal carry and bringing him close. It forced Sans to nearly hug onto the mass of tentacles, laying on it as he dozed away. Something very large pushed free of the mass, a thick green cock that pushed into the very loose entrance.

Sans’ breath skittered, his sockets furrowing and his hands curling up tight as he tightened up. The tentacles held onto his wrists so he wouldn’t move, and slowly pulled him down by his waist onto the thick organ. It filled him fully. It felt regret it couldn’t see it beneath the ecto, but the wonderfully tight feeling and Sans’ whimpering made up for it.

Slowly it dragged him up, near to the tip, before slipping him back down. Sans’ breathing grew ragged, skittering as it thrust up into him, but never fully awakening.

It moved him roughly, one tentacle holding a breast tightly, another slipping down to tease his clit, nearly bouncing Sans on its cock. Had Sans been awake-and moving-the mass was quite sure he’d be sobbing from pain and pleading, kicking his legs and trying to get away. The image of the tear stained face peering up at it as Sans wailed made it pull Sans all the way down sharply.

Sans twitched, and that was all it took for it to cum, filling Sans so much that it spilled out from his entrance, the green magic making a mess around his thighs. His stomach even bulged a bit, and the mass poked and prodded at it as it kept Sans on its cock. Sans whined breathlessly, his head tilting up, and a tentacle plunged in to his mouth, thrusting quickly to fill him once more.

That’s all. Just one more time.

Except then Sans sighed and tilted his head as if he was resting on the mass, and the mass couldn’t help but fuck into Sans once more, filling him with the green cum at least twice more. Oh that was the best 500 G it had ever spent!

It would have to come back.

Maybe even when the little skeleton was awake.

——————————————————————————————————

Sans had two plugs in now. The first one was the one Gaster always put in, it would twitch and buzz sometimes, and it ached being stretched around it constantly. The second one was in his other entrance, holding in a mass of green magic inside him. His belly was expanded a bit, and he was terrified it had hurt the babies but Gaster made sure they weren’t. Of course he would. That’s all he cared about.

Sans’ arms were tied to a set of ropes above his head that were hooked to something on the ceiling. He had that hideous ball gag back in, making him unable to clean his face of the green magic as well. Surprisingly he was blindfolded this time, and he was forced to kneel with his legs spread out, revealing everything. His thighs shook from exhaustion, and he hoped whatever Gaster was doing would be over soon so he could…somehow get rid of all this.

He knew Gaster had that ‘video camera’ again, as he had seen it before he was roughly blindfolded, but he wasn’t sure what he was doing with it. 

“There, a satisfying end, isn’t it? I bet Sans would love to see you again.” Fingers trailed down Sans’ cheek and he squeaked, jumping and pulling his head back a little. Gaster laughed. “Well, he’ll learn in time.”

Then something clicked, and shut, and finally Sans was free to go and clean up…when he was able to use his legs again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie, this is like...my...second time writing Somno? I think? I hope ya liked it!
> 
> I think the mass' name is Tanny. bc I need names for everyone. There. I said it. And yeah, its added to the group of Monsters you can request to see Sans with ;)
> 
> Headcanon is that its kinks are somno and I guess inflation, lol. Of course it can have more, I just haven't thought of any yet.
> 
> and yeah Tanny's not really a 'he' since...its a mass of tentacles...but for flow of story next time I'll use He pronouns.
> 
> Well! That was amazing. This is all going on Monster Pornhub, I hope ya'll know that.


	16. Mobile Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster takes something of Sans.
> 
> Another fan of Sans visits!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to get in a mood for this and boy howdy was I IN A MOOD TODAY

Sans is nine weeks pregnant.

One morning, Gaster is…nice to him. He has him lay down in the soft bed as he does something with the magic hands. Sans was pretty scared, but at least he wasn’t being hurt, right? …right…After a moment, Gaster finally turned to him, where he was tucked under the blankets as if trying to shield himself from whatever plans Gaster had. Gaster just grinned. 

“You’ll be happy about this one, I’m certain. It’ll mean you don’t have to wear the plug all the time.”

Sans perked up. He hated it when Gaster pushed it into him when ‘friends’ visited. “R-Really?”

Gaster nodded. “Just lay still, you might even fall asleep.”

Sans swallowed, shivering under the blanket. “W-Will it hurt the babies?”

Gaster scoffed as the hands swarmed around the bed, not touching Sans, but it still spooked him. “As if I would endanger my greatest creations. Now stay put.”

They really WERE great, weren’t they? All cute and tiny…and…lovely…Sans fell asleep out of boredom, but he woke up with a jump as he felt something touch him. He gasped, clutching the blanket with wide eyes. Gaster held a bright red weird tube thing, holding it in his hand as he waved at Sans. “There now, it should no longer be there.”

Sans blinked, lifting up his dress slowly. Gaster was right. There was…nothing down there except for that other entrance. It was like the belly was sealed off. He laid the blankets back down, blushing. “O-Oh…n-now what?”

Gaster didn’t answer him, instead turning around and leaving the room. Sans should’ve expected as much. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Sans was in a ‘pillory’, Gaster had called it. He was roughly blindfolded, but not gagged, and the dress was pulled up to his waist exposing him to the room…and whoever was in it. Sans whimpered, shifting on his feet a little. He could feel the weight of his belly weigh down just a little. He wasn’t far along but he did have a bit of a bump coming along. Someone had entered the room, but hadn’t touched Sans yet. Too bad his luck didn’t hold as a rough hand cupped his cheek. Sans whimpered, jerking his head up. “N-No…”

There was a ‘tut’ and they touched his face again, sliding down to his jaw and tugging on it as if trying to make him open up. Sans clenched his teeth tightly, shaking his head. They couldn’t make him!

The hand left, and he wheezed through his teeth, almost shaking in place. He couldn’t hear where they were, either they were light on their feet or…something. The rough hand laid over his behind and he gasped, squirming. “D-Don’t!”

The hand left-someone was listening to him?-except it was replaced with a sharp ‘thump’ of a long piece of wood against him. He squealed-it didn’t hurt exactly, more of a surprise?-until it was drawn away, another quick spank. Sans squirmed, his hips wiggling as he tried to escape it, and the wood started to attack his thighs, making him cry out. Now he felt bruised, definitely, his thighs tingling with each slap. It made him dance in place nearly, kicking out and trying to get the other away from him.

It went on for a while, until whatever they were after they got, and Sans slumped in the binds as he panted raggedly. The hand appeared on his jaw again, lifting his head up slowly. He winced, but the punishment that just happened was fresh in his mind, so he slowly opened his mouth, hands squeezed into fists.

It was like a long stick of wood passing between Sans’ teeth. He choked as it spread his jaw wider with every inch, coughing as it seemed he had hit the base. Sans whined, shaking as it slowly thrust in and out of his mouth, and he panted, trying not to bite down-he was pretty sure that would be very bad-or pass out with how deep the thing went. It paused for a moment, before thrusting faster, two rough hands holding onto his skull. He screamed as he tried to breathe, his body shaking with each thrust into his mouth.

And then it pulled out, leaving him a coughing mess as he slumped down again, gasping for air. He could taste some sort of sap on his teeth and he had to stretch his jaw a bit. 

A hand touched his behind once more and he jumped, his toes curling as he tried to pull away from it. “N-” he coughed, “No…”

In a few seconds something wet and heavy dripped onto him, making his bruised flesh pulse in pain even more. The monster made a grunting noise, then swept its hand through the thick sap-like goo. Sans shrieked when the rough, wooden fingers pressed into the entrance hard, the fingers rubbing the sap inside him. He squirmed again, trying to kick as he whined and gasped.

The fingers left him, finally, and Sans hoped the monster had left. No chance there. The long and hard piece of wood returned to press against his teeth, now covered in that sap stuff. He couldn’t fight back, and the monster used his mouth to clean them off before finally leaving him alone. Sans hung there in the pillory, his legs shaking from pain as he groaned, covered in the sap-cum. Unbeknown to him there was that camera in the corner, red light blinking away before it turned off now that the monster was done.

———————————————————————————————————————————

“Please, t-take it out!” Sans pleaded, gasping as his hips bucked.

Grillby was over, not to test more candy on him thankfully. But this time was worse, in Sans’ opinion. Gaster sat in the armchair across from the couch, holding the odd red thing from earlier in hand, a very long and thick dildo fitting inside it. It could vibrate but Gaster had turned it off for a moment. Sans had realized it was still HIS entrance, and it sparked a lot of fear in him. Gaster could do literally anything to him now.

Grillby, on the other hand, had immediately tied Sans’ arms behind him after stripping the dress off of him. They were on the couch, Grillby leaned back a bit, hands on Sans’ hips as he squirmed. Grillby was deep inside his other entrance, and would thrust up every so often. Grillby chuckled. “He squeezes real nice when it vibrates, turn it up.”

Sans whined loudly, cutting off in a shriek as Gaster flicked the switch up to the highest setting. Sans tensed up, gasping as he rocked his hips, Grillby enjoying the little skeleton riding him before he thrust up into him, knocking him off balance a bit. Sans whined, leaning down a bit, as if trying to get the pressure off him, shaking his head quickly. Gaster turned it off and Sans slumped, panting. His sudden relaxed state meant Grillby could thrust into him without restraint, for the moment at least, so he did, making Sans slide up and down his cock very slowly like Sans was the tube in Gaster’s hand instead.

Sans shook as he was finally slid back down to the base, Grillby leaning up and pressing him to lean forward, nearly in a ball as Grillby smirked as Sans thumped his feet against the couch’s edge with a squeak. “Damn that’s nice. You gonna let the poor thing cum?”

“Of course not, he’s so annoying when it happens,” Gaster rolled his eyes, gripping the base of the dildo and dragging it out, making Sans choke on a gasp. “He cries more, and you know I have no patience for it. No, I’ll just fill him up and let you have at him for a bit, I have papers to tend to.”

Grillby just shrugged, laughing when Sans shrieked as Gaster plunged into his cunt with the large purple cock. He kicked harder as if fighting, and Grillby held him down on his lap with a groan, biting into the bones of his neck and making him squeal. It didn’t take much for Gaster to finish, pulling out and tilting the thing up so as not to let anything out. “There, have fun.”

Grillby gave him a thumbs up before he managed to squirm a hand up and grip Sans’ breast tightly now that he wasn’t holding onto his hip. Sans squealed again, shaking as he tried to shrug Grillby off, but Grillby tilted him forward, using him him easily and filling him up easily with a laugh. Grillby flicked his thumb over Sans’ nipple and Sans whined as he slumped in place as Grillby slid out of him, orange warm cum slipping down Sans’ thighs. “Nice. Wonder if I can pay him for one.” 

Grillby stood up, tossing Sans-still tied up-back onto the couch on his back. Sans whined, his toes curling as he tried to wiggle his arms free. No use, Grillby was very good at tying knots. Grillby just laughed, leaving the poor skeleton on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking requests! I have found a neat Kinkmas checklist which I'll use both here AND Cam Star Red. Eventually this story will end with the birth of the twins, then probably pick up with the sexy times a little later, but Cam Star Red is straight porn with a dash of plot lmao
> 
> Anyway this was hot. I do need to hunt down more fun monsters though lol


	17. Double Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double trouble's gonna fooollooooww
> 
> also anal beads!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, this is super gross, lmao. But we all know what we're here for.

Sans is ten weeks pregnant.

The last few days had been the absolute worst.

No matter when or where, Sans could feel _something_ inside him. Fingers would move, or something long and rounded would fit inside. He squirmed around constantly, his hand brushing down his front only to whimper as he recalled Gaster had ‘taken’ it. During the day there wasn’t much to happen, but when night came, Sans would be woken up by Gaster using it again. Sans whined, his hands clenching the sheets as he panted. He winced as he felt that magic fill him again, but it meant that Gaster would stop for that night, at least.

Grillby at least didn’t have his hand in it (hah). Although he knew when they met outside the home, as he could feel the firey fingers thrust in deep and then just hold him open. He would squirm around, or drop what he was doing as he tried to ignore the slight pain from it. He knew they were doing it just to mess with him, but he couldn’t really do anything about it.

Of course, that never stopped the new ‘friends’ coming to visit.

Today Sans had been tied by his wrists, tied to the hook on the ceiling. Instead of the gag Gaster had shove cloth into his mouth, tying it tightly. Sans kept rubbing it against his shoulder, trying to pull it free. He had on an odd dress, dark red and it only cupped around his breasts, splitting down the middle and the pieces of sheer fabric dangling on his sides. Other than that he was bare, and cold.

It didn’t last long until two monsters walked through, not saying a word to him. Sans shrank back with wide eyes. They were HUGE. A large bear like monster who slumped as he walked, and a very muscular bull monster. Neither of them had clothes on, and didn’t seem much to care. Sans made a muffled noise as the bull approached him, trying to pull away, but the rope wouldn’t let him. The bull snorted, but picked Sans up by his thighs, forcing Sans to scramble and wrap his legs around the other so he wouldn’t fall. His arms were tilted back, straining against the rope as he panted, the bull’s very…long cock looked like it would go clean through him. Obviously not, but the thought was still there.

He shook his head wildly, tearing up as the bear came up behind him. He lifted Sans up enough for the head of the cock to push against his entrance and Sans squealed, kicking one leg although that just made him slide down more. He choked as it filled him, and he swore he could see a bit of bump from where the cock rested inside him. He panted, shaking in pain, and then he felt the bear’s cock against him as well. He shook his head harder, choking on a gasp as the bear’s fingers pushed around the bull’s cock.

He clenched, shaking as he made muffled whines, trying to get them to stop. The bear shrugged, and Sans thought he won this battle, until the bear just pushed in hard beside the bull with a grunt.

“Mmmph!” Sans screamed, arching his back as he kicked his legs, but it didn’t stop either of them. The bear gripped onto his breasts and started pounding into Sans with a groan. The bull didn’t move, but Sans could feel him throbbing inside, and it hurt each time he was stretched from the other. He choked, twisting in his binds as he tried to avoid them, but it was no use. He couldn’t even pull himself away as the bull had locked his hands onto his hips, making him still.

The monster never stopped. It felt like eternity as he pounded away, making soft huffs. Sans barely twitched as they shifted him to sit up, whining softly at the new angle. The monster huffed, then thrust in deep as he came, and filled Sans up. With both of them inside and…that, he looked bloated, and felt sick.

The bear pulled free with a sigh, then gave a lazy salute to the bull before leaving. Slowly the bull pulled him up and Sans thought he was free, but the monster merely let him slide down again, making him whine. The monster seemed happy to go slow, and Sans could see through the haze of pain how big he got with the monster inside him.

Finally he seemed to speed up, then held Sans down roughly. He kept filling him up with the magic, so much that Sans thought he was more of their magic than he was of himself. The bull slipped free, and Sans slumped in his restraints as he left, the gag clenched tight between his teeth and soaking wet.

——————————————————————————

Grillby’s duct taped his arms tightly under his breasts, so much so that they press out a little. He’s nude this time, and they-Grillby and Gaster-have taped his calf to his thigh, rendering him unable to close his legs. Grillby has him propped up on the couch, and Gaster had returned his pussy to him just for this.

Sans whimpers as he feels Grillby’s fingers press into him, gasping. “P-Please…”

“Cute, you wanna get to the fun part.” Grillby grinned and Sans sank back against the couch in fear. 

There are two weird things Grillby has. They’re balls on a string with a ring at the end, and they go from very tiny to nearly fist size, if not bigger. Sans shakes harder as Grillby returns to kneel down, and starts to wiggle one ball into Sans’ other entrance. He gasped, squirming. “N-No!”

“Come on now, you took that big guy, this should feel like nothin’,” Grillby snickered. The first ball slid in, then the next, then the third slowly did. Sans kept squirming, gasping as the fourth one pressed against him.

“S-Stop, don’t, it hurts!”

Grillby snorted, holding Sans’ hips down and grinding the ball against him, pushing on it slowly. “Probably does, huh?” The fourth popped in and Sans let out a gasp, whining as his head fell back and hit the couch, He struggled again as the fifth pushed against him, but it slid in eagerly. Grillby grinned. “Last one~! Man, you’re greedy, huh?”

Sans teared up, trying to kick out as the last one pushed and pushed against him. He tried to resist, but Grillby was stronger and Sans let out a groan as the ball slid in, the handle resting against his hole.

He panted, his eyes hazy as Grillby picked up another one, grinning. “That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” He slipped his hand between Sans’ folds, and Sans squirmed, wincing as it made the balls move inside him. Grillby pressed the first three in easily, but Sans fought against the fourth again. It didn’t take much to push it and the fifth in, but the biggest rested against him, nearly covering his entire pussy.

Sans shook his head, gasping. “D-Don’t, no, it won’t f-fit, please-!”

Grillby snorted, his hand covering the large ball. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it fit.” He squeezed his hand against it, watching Sans yell and shriek as he slowly opened up around it, closing firmly over the string left behind with the handle. Sans nearly passed out, panting harshly as he tried not to move.

Grillby stood up, pulling out his cock as he pulled Sans to sit up. Sans squealed as he sat right on the small circular handles, forcing them to shift inside. Grillby took advantage, pushing Sans’ head onto his cock, thrusting a few times against the yelling skeleton’s protests before he came down his throat. “Whooo. That was nice.” He pulled free, pushing Sans away and leaving him to whimper, trying not to move. “Heh. See ya next week~”

——————————————————————————

Sans shook on the bed, his legs forced open with magic hands and the tape. He was on the edge of it, and Gaster had the camera on again. Sans whined. “I-It hurts,” he whispered. Gaster shook his head.

“You’re quite weak, you know that.” He turned to the camera, gesturing at the two rings near Sans’ entrances. “Here we go then.”

Gaster pulled a rolling stool over, and Sans felt like he was back in the lab again, being prodded and poked. He sucked in a sharp breath as Gaster pulled on the string in his pussy. “Nononono, sTOP!” He squealed, the ball pushing against the muscle. Gaster tutted.

“I thought you wanted them out? Don’t be a baby.”

He pulled harder, and Sans choked as he arched up, the giant ball popping free to dangle outside. He slumped on the bed, his face wet with tears as he tried to get his breath. He couldn’t as Gaster pulled on the ring in his other entrance, making Sans squirm again and shriek as it popped free. Gaster hummed. “Only five more to go.”

Sans’ eye lights rolled up as Gaster pulled the second ball out, making a noise as they popped free. Gaster decided to pull the third ones out at the same time and Sans squirmed, crying out at the sudden movement. It didn’t take much for the other two to slip free out of him, and his head fell back, looking at the top of his bed as he wheezed.

Gaster raised an eye ridge, humming as he pressed one back against Sans’ other entrance as he stood up. “No, let’s see…” Sans whined weakly as the hands turned him over onto his stomach, hitching his hips up with ease.

“Mmm, no…lemme g-go…” he whined, squeaking as Gaster pressed the balls back into his other entrance up until the fifth one, then dragged Sans onto his cock. Sans shrieked as he felt Gaster thrusting into him, while also pulling and pushing the beads in and out. He cried, gasping in pain as Gaster would try and force the fifth in, making him tense up. Gaster groaned, pounding into him. 

“That’s nice…let’s see how you feel like this.”

Gaster thrust the fifth one in and Sans pressed his face into the pillow as he squeezed around Gaster’s cock at the pain. Gaster thrust a few times, pulling the ball a bit just to edge Sans on, before he came, filling Sans up as he slid free.

He roughly yanked them out this time, leaving Sans to shudder and fall to the side, panting with his eye sockets shut. Gaster shut off the camera, rolling his eyes as now with all that tape Grillby had been so set on putting on him meant Gaster had to untangle Sans.

Eh, maybe in a little bit. It wouldn’t hurt to leave him pinned down for a while. He took Sans’ entrance away again, whistling as he left for his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Poor bby. 
> 
> I'm not sure I'll keep track on the weeks now, as really it's a little hard and well, it's kind of vague on when all this happens during the week. Eventually Gaster will have to chill as all this stress is gonna mess up the pregnancy, or at least cause early labor.
> 
> Anyway! If ya'll want anything more or have ideas to torment our babu, lemme know!


	18. Sans Breaks A Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is just so fucking tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the new tags, folks! You can scroll on down to the word customers to skip the majority of it and read that end at least.
> 
> Spoiler:
> 
> Sans threatens to dust himself because of all the horribleness, Gaster somehow convinces him not to (for selfish reasons), and then Sans gets his way with things.

Sans is ?? weeks pregnant.

Sans hummed happily to himself, bouncing on the little stepstool as he adjusted the heat on the stove. Today felt like a ‘ramen’ kinda day. He whistled a tuneless song as he reached up to grab the door of the cabinet-

_tendrils taking form and grabbing his ankle, slipping and curling inside him, making him feel sick at the slickness-_

He took down the salt, tapping some in. He put the shaker down, pulling the chopping board closer as he lined up the carrot. He brought up the knife-

_it scraped across his collarbone, leaving him shrieking in fear, a bit of dust raining down at one accidental slice, Gaster kicking in the bedroom door to-_

Sans started to chop, humming happily as he rocked on his feet. He felt one of the babies wiggle a little and he giggled, smiling. “I know, I know, it’s lunch time!” He scooped up the chopped carrot, dumping the slices into the pot-

_the taste of cabbage in his mouth, shaking fiercely as he was fed another bite of celery, feeling like he was close to-_

Sans hummed a little louder, pulling out a package of noodles. He easily put them in the pot as the water began to simmer. He took up the long wooden spoon, pressing the veggies in under the water, stirring it slowly. He-

_ice cold fingers making him shake so bad his bones clacked together_

…h-he…

_something warm, too warm, splattering on his breast, hardening, then being pulled off so hard he screamed_

…he…

_filthywithallthemagicnothingcancleanit, nononono_

_he couldn’t take this any more._

San’s hand clenched tightly on the wooden spoon, shaking so hard the ramen nearly spilled over the edges of the pot.

No. Not any more like this.

—————————————————————————————————

Gaster comes home to Sans, on the couch, holding his soul in hand, a knife poised at the ready. His face was blank though, as if he was lost in thought. Gaster pauses at the door, staring at Sans. “You wouldn’t.”

“Why not?” Sans asks, and there’s not too much of a hint of the blissfully unaware or terrified _fool_ under the words. “I’m tired.”

Gaster scowled. “For one thing, I own you. You’ll die when I allow it.”

Sans laughed, and it came out hollow. “You think so?” he asked, his red eye lights trailing from his floating soul up to the doctor with an amused grin. “What about last time, hm? Nearly went there.”

“I had things under cont-”

“No you didn’t.” Sans’ eyes returned to his soul, not caring when Gaster took a step closer. “And?”

“Th-the soldiers, of course! You’re obsessed with the ‘babies’ or whatever. You would really hurt them?” Okay, now Gaster was worried. He could always make another Experiment-which pinged an idea in the back of his head-but he’d gotten so far with this one, dammit, it’d be a wash of all the years spent. Sans seemed to sigh, his fingers flexing on the handle of the knife.

“I love them. More than anyone will ever love you.” His blank look returned to look up at Gaster. Had Gaster been a lesser monster, he would’ve been hurt by those words. But he wasn’t, and he wasn’t. He didn’t care about some flighty notion such as ‘love’. All the same, he nodded. 

“Well if you die then they die. It wouldn’t be worth it, you know,” he grit his teeth, stalking forward again. “They won’t ever grow…or become the soldiers they’re destined to be.”

“Hm.” Sans’ eyes trailed from Gaster, to the knife, then back up again. “…okay.”

…wait what. Gaster paused, his eyes widening in shock. “…okay?”

Sans flicked the knife around, pointing at Gaster as his soul disappeared. “You leave for work every day at nine a.m. You come back at six or seven p.m. if it’s not a weekend. Don’t you think I could’ve done this by now?”

…no. No he hadn’t. His hubris kicked him so high that he honestly thought the stupid little experiment would never even have the courage to think of it, much less try. Sans swung the knife in the air slowly, still pointing at Gaster. “You’re a big fat dum-dum.”

Well, Gaster wasn’t sure what he expected at that.

“What do you want?” Gaster bit out and Sans blinked, shrugging.

“That’s a little mean to say it that way. I want a break.”

Gaster scowled. “A break? You don’t do anything anyway, what kind of break-”

“I need,” Sans slowly stood up, some force behind him weighing down in the house, draining the air out as he looked more frightening than he ever had, “a break. There’s nothing I can do to stop you from doing the b-bad things,” he stuttered, and the frightening personage dimmed a little, “but you need to leave me alone sometimes.”

Gaster took a step back, then chided himself on it. He cleared his throat, standing up straighter. “Hm. A willing partner isn’t as entertaining as an unwilling partner.”

Sans snorted, still holding the knife by his side. “I’m not willing. But I’m not _that_ stupid either. I’m not sure what will happen but if it keeps happening I am going to scream,” he held the knife up, pointing it at Gaster. “You can’t have forgotten how I escaped the rope the first time.”

How could he? It was the first time he saw this odd, horrifying sight of his experiment. His mistake in using rope. Sans’ curiosity of the outside weighed far more heavily back then. He chewed-literally chewed-through the thick rope and was halfway out the door by the time Gaster caught him. Of course, he pleaded not to be punished or hurt, but Gaster was too shaken up by the look on his face.

At first it was a primal fierce look, something he had failed to bring out of the skeleton back in the labs, and he held onto the knob tighter before melting back into that stupid sappy look he often had.

Beyond all that, his attack on the rope had broken his left fang tooth in half, and he was ‘bleeding’ down his front. He never even seemed to care, until Gaster had to threaten one of his underlings to come and hold Sans down for him to knock a suitable replacement in. Then he was…docile from then on.

Or, so Gaster had thought. Was it all just a ploy all these years? Or did he finally push the skeleton to snap? Well, that would suck albeit an interesting idea, but…he huffed, crossing his arms. “Very well then. What do you propose? A schedule?” he mocked. Getting threatened in his own home, what a joke.

Sans just blinked at him. “You’ll figure it out, I’m sure. After all,” he smiled that dopey smile again, relaxing his arm as he turned towards the kitchen. “You’re the Royal Scientist. No one’s smarter than you.”

No, Gaster thought as Sans slid past him, slipping the knife into the sink, but there were some more devious than him it seemed.

—————————————————————————————

Whatever it was that Gaster used to get the ‘customers’, he had apparently sent out some notice or another, and had spoken with Grillby. For three days, Sans was left alone, the longest it had been since he’d gotten pregnant. It was nice, he spent time chattering to the twins floating around in his belly, walking around the house, eating more soup than usual (the salty liquid warmed him up from the inside). 

Of course, it wouldn’t last, but Sans knew in a deep dark part of his mind that Gaster knew exactly how far to push the little skeleton before he would have to let up.

All the same, he wasn’t a willing participant by far, but all those…bad things would be locked down in his mind, so he could tend to himself and watch the babies.

It probably wasn’t healthy. It definitely was the reason he did what he did. But that’s all he knew how to do anymore.

Sans could feel his magic curling under his bones oddly, and he shifted, grimacing as he tucked himself into the bed. He wasn’t sure what that was, it felt like when he had the aches in his joints from growing…he wondered if Gaster would tell him the truth if he asked.

Probably not. He didn’t really care anyway, he thought, as he finally drifted off to sleep. His dress had to be cleaned and fixed up from the earlier…bad time. But at least he wasn’t in any other horrible clothes.

For now. At least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see the chapters based on the things that happened before now, just let me know :D The tendrils self explanatory, the knife is someone who got a little *too* into the scene, I went for 'eat your greens!' with a feeding kinda kink, ice monster, wax, and then that was about it really.
> 
> I just wanted to get this out of the way bc once the kids are there, he's going to start putting his foot down more and more (in a way). Sadly I uh, kept thinking about how all of this would just, kinda, mind break someone so ahhhh....he...ain't doing so hot.
> 
> Also, the weird magic is, well, Sans is always the Judge in canon, so I like to imagine it's a different type of magic than what other monsters have (it can impress the need for honesty for instance, or threaten someone into revealing a truth).
> 
> After this I may hop forward a little to when the babies start forming bodies and the like so Gaster can get even MORE creepier!


	19. Edge and Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know nothin' about birthin' no babies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had to do it =) They're early! About 3 months or so haha. But like early babies get SO FREAKIN' TALL
> 
> Sans mouths off to Gaster bc I need him to, so much

Things come to a screeching halt when Sans wakes up one morning. He hurts, as he always does…after, but it’s so bad he can barely get out of bed. He finally manages to an hour later, the edge of pain weakening a little. He held a hand over the lower end of his belly, wearing a silk nightgown now that wasn’t the cleanest. 

He shuffled to the kitchen slowly, a hand on the wall to lead himself. He could feel the babies, one squirming around, the other lightly patting at his hand, and it made Sans smile softly. His babies…

He makes toast and some water, and camps out on th e couch. He can’t stop shifting, his legs curling under himself, then stretching out, as if trying to force the pain to move away. Eating was a great chore, the brittle toast breaking to pieces and making him feel nauseated. The gritty feel hurt his tongue, making him drain the glass of water quickly.

His toes curled and dug into the couch as he grit his teeth, rocking a bit in pain. That’s how Gaster found him when he came home for lunch, and he rolled his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Hurts,” Sans grunted out, his hands cupping his belly tightly as he panted. Gaster just shook his head, avoiding Sans as he headed to the kitchen.

“Honestly…take some medicine and go and sleep, instead of bothering me.”

Sans didn’t respond to him, which Gaster didn’t mind, made for a silent lunch. When he left, Sans decided to shakily get up, panting and rocking on his feet before slowly making his way to the bathroom. Medicine? No, but a bath would help. It usually helped his aching back, so it had to help today!

Once he was in the tub, however, he knew for certain he’d need help getting out. Oh well, he thought, Gaster would just have to suck it up. A little mean but he wasn’t in the best of moods right now. He sighed, trying to relax as he leaned back, stretching out his legs and lifting his hips up a little.

No, still nothing. He grunted, adjusting himself a little, using a towel to sit on to get a bit of height. He felt a great twinge, a pinch, and he doubled over with a groan. It hurt, a lot! He was trying to force the pain out, gritting his teeth as he shifted in the water, gasping and panting.

His claws gouged out scratches into the porcelain, the water splashing over the side as he rocked a bit, whining as something pressed against the middle of his back. It felt like hours until something huge seemed to rip into him and he screamed, echoing in the empty home, the pain causing him to nearly lift up out of the tub.

———————————————————

That’s how Gaster found him. Them. Sans and the babies. 

The bath was now empty except for the very much ruined towel, and the three skeletons, plus another towel Sans had dragged down to cover them up with. He laid back in the tub, seemingly half asleep, both infants tucked close to his chest. They were much too small, small enough that Gaster faintly wondered how they weren’t dusted, but they weren’t.

They were alive, one snoring softly while the other eagerly fed, tiny fist curling up and holding onto Sans’ finger.

‘Children…’

No.

_No_.

They were soldiers, not children, and not HIS children. Gaster shook that thought from his mind in an instant. Those soft feelings had no place here. Sans was a means to an end, and the small skeletons had a great destiny before them. He cleared his throat, and took a step closer. “…I need to check them. And you, I suppose.”

Sans didn’t respond, which Gaster would have assumed he’d be asleep or unconscious were it not for the small white eye lights watching his every move. Gaster let out a sharp huff, several magic hands approaching Sans and the babies. The awake one loudly growled at a hand as they were lifted up, and Gaster turned to carry the bundle of skeletons to the examination room.

Sans didn’t move from when he was laid down, just ducking under the towel. The babies were calm, one still asleep and the other nearly glaring at Gaster. But no way, he was much too young for such a poisonous look.

Gaster checked them with the machine. Premature, yes, but it seems no worse for wear. Sans on the other hand had injured his pelvis, and would need bedrest for a month. He made a face. Great, just great. As he read over the screen, Sans finally spoke up. “Not yours.”

“What was that?”

Sans shifted, hugging the babies close to him. “Not yours. Mine.”

Gaster glared down at the skeleton. “They will be part of the guard who will destroy the barrier, and biologically speaking they are-”

“You’re a horrible dad.”

Wow. That. Gaster had no answer for that. Sans’ tired eyes glared up at him, before he ducked down and kissed the hissing baby’s head. “They’re mine, and all they’ll know about you is what a horrible dad you are.”

Gaster…had no response for that, instead choosing to pretend it was never said, instead concentrating on how to best hurry and heal the skeleton to ensure future offspring.

Because of the injury, he was forced to get clothes for them. Well, for the infants, he didn’t care to dress Sans. Sans didn’t say anything, just plucked the onesies from the floating hands once he was in bed, and gently tucking the babies in their clothes while cooing at them. The sleepy baby seemed to smile at Sans, a hand over his mouth as he yawned. The loud baby watched Gaster and squalled angrily at him if he came near. Gaster scoffed, shaking his head. “Then I’ll leave you to it, I’ll bring food I suppose, since you’ve gone and injured yourself.”

Sans gently patted the quiet baby’s belly. “Boss.” He chirped, then wiggled a finger at the yelling one. “Edge.” Sans shot Gaster a smug smile. “He doesn’t like you.”

Gaster averted his eyes, turning around to head to the door, leaving the three alone in the fluffy bed. Sans tucked the babies up into the bed with him, laying down with a sigh. Edge hissed, patting angrily at the blanket as Boss dozed off instantly, his hand holding Sans’ finger. Sans smiled at them. “I love you two. I told you so many times~!”

Edge stared over at him, blinked, then gave a silly sigh and cuddled up, blinking slowly as he fought sleep. Sans hummed softly, shutting his eyes.

If Gaster came close, he’d bite his throat out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so half asleep this morning I thought about the part where Gaster is like 'fuck feelings'. And like all I could think of is like
> 
> Gaster regretting it and being nice to Sans later on like in the Handplates comics
> 
> or
> 
> An alt Gaster appearing bc he's saving all the Sans' like that one story haha
> 
> but then those'd be two different stories and Idk which one I prefer? XD All i can think of is Sans being scared of the new Gaster who fought his Gaster and won so now he has to pretend to be this world's Gaster
> 
> oooh....actually >>
> 
> aNYWAY!
> 
> Here ya go :3


	20. So Many Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes care of his babies. HIS. Babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, there might be a time skip, but no worries. Sans WILL have more babies. Lol.

Gaster left him alone. Well, it was more like he was avoiding Sans. Not that Sans minded or even cared. For all intents and purposes, he felt only HE was Edge and Boss’ parent, their mama.

He was set on ‘bed rest’, with food magically appearing in the room when he woke up. Weirdly kind of Gaster, but Sans knew he was either trying to ply him with the food, drug him, or make him feel empathy for him. No, not any longer. Maybe once upon a time, he could have been bribed into feeling close to Gaster, or even wanting his company, but not any more. No, now he just…hated him. 

No more twisted love or pang of anguish when the other left. No. He had to be tough for his babies.

Each morning, Edge woke up first. He would suck in a breath, then huff a bit, waving his hands. He would only calm down once Sans started to feed him, and even then he wasn’t quite as noisy as first thought. The only time he screamed/cried, Gaster had been in the room doing some sort of check up on them. Sans didn’t even look at him, cooing at Boss who was busy feeding this time, but Edge was seated in his lap and when a hand came near him he wailed intensely, reaching up and swatting at Gaster sharply.

Sans glared at him, even through the mutter of ‘I didn’t even touch the child’, until Gaster finally left the room. The tears and cries stopped in an instant, Edge interested in his toes once more.

Boss was so quiet, much more so than his brother. He would just blink up at Sans, or hold Edge’s hand when they were close to each other. Sweet children.

It actually took a week or two until Sans felt like he could stand without passing out, or vomiting. He took a strip of fabric and made a set of slings to keep them close to him. Two weeks out of commission actually set the house into a mess, oddly enough. Scattered lab coats, dishes set in the sink, a few muddy footprints…Sans clicked his tongue, letting out a sharp breath. 

What a bastard.

Off they went to clean. Edge babbled at them both loudly, one hand waving energetically as if cheering Sans on. Boss sucked on his fist, staring up at Sans with wide eyes, sometimes tilting his head to stare at what he was doing or cooing at him.

Sans smiled back, cooing and kissing their little faces. He was truly happy now…

—————————————————

Sans poisoned the soldiers against him. He did, it was true. He would whisper against their little cheeks, about how much of a _monster_ their father was, how horrendous he was. Glaring at Gaster when he came in, a shadow of a skeleton darting about and holding the chattering children. He never put much thought into that whole psychology thing, but he could see when things started to turn.

The soldiers, the children, would stare at him, turn away or cry, sending Sans into a rage as he gathered them away from Gaster despite the fact Gaster did absolutely nothing to them! Really, it was too early to start injecting them with the formula that would ensure they gain the magical skills and power required for their future destiny, they had no reason to cry when he entered the room!

At first, he had decided Sans had had enough rest and it was time to work on the next batch of soldiers…except his numbers were showing very odd things.

Sans’ magic had dipped, dangerously, after the childrens’ birth. If it wasn’t for him pushing the food into the room each day, he was pretty certain that Sans would have Fell Down, putting a kink in his plans. A very, very bad one.

It seemed he was unable to carry again, for the moment, at least. He sent numbers and calculations through several simulations, and the least problematic ending he could find was a birth so early there wasn’t a certainty the soldier would survive.

Fuck.

So, he didn’t explicitly say all this to Sans. Why would he? It would just make the skeleton whine and fuss and he didn’t want to hear it. Instead, he just told him it was bed rest until he could ‘steady himself’.

Sans wasn’t talking to him, but honestly, he could care less. The children were very strong. Their magic snapped and crackled in beautiful ways, levels higher than usual for newborns.

_Wonderful._

Absolutely _wonderful._

This meant a great thing for future endeavors. 

For now…well, he had to wait. But not too long, after all, what use was Sans really if not a producer of the future army he had in mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster's a fucker lmao.
> 
> God what a mind fuck would it be if someone came along and showed interest in Sans and messed his mind up bc he gotta keep it a secret from Gaster but also bc they paid to spend the night with him
> 
> Lol


	21. Weakening Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children are growing strong, but Sans is...growing weaker...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning on adding Determination in but like. It's here UwU

One day turned into a week, turned into a month, and Sans just knew time was passing. Sometimes he realized a little onesie would no longer fit his darling babies, sometimes he figured out they were now longer than his arm. The children started speaking words to him, somewhat. Boss would coo “MAMAMA!” up at him, while Edge would scream “YAAAA!” at Gaster.

They were truly beautiful babies. Sans loved them so much.

(The bad things happened, still. He would block them out of his mind harder, boring the customers by how ‘out of it’ he seemed. He didn’t care. One of these days, he’d bite someone’s face off. That’d teach them.)

He taught them how to speak, would happily hold their hands as they started to toddle, would feed them and cuddle them as often as possible. They were the lights of his world, the only shining entities in his harsh life.

Gaster seemed to…avoid them? In a way? He started mentioning ‘tests’ to which Sans immediately denied him, but Gaster told him it was to ensure they were developing properly. He would have Sans lay them down, and would poke their feet or have them crawl away and make notes after Sans would snatch them up with a glare.

Boss didn’t mind so much, albeit he’d tear up and sniffle if he was away from Sans for very long. Edge, however, would wail up a storm and if Gaster attempted to touch him, he’d yank the hand and gnaw on it with a loud growl, sometimes even drawing dust when he did so.

Gaster rolled his eyes, drawing the magic hand away. “He’d be a good soldier, were he not so impertinent.”

“He’s a baby,” Sans bit out, cuddling Boss on his hip with a huff. “He doesn’t know any better and you’re being mean to him!”

“Hmph.” Gaster would release Edge, who would roll away and babble angrily about what he endured to his brother as Sans picked him up.

“Lunch is ready,” Sans quickly stomped away with the babies, grumbling about Gaster and his hard-headedness. 

And then…Sans didn’t feel so good, lately. At first, Gaster panicked that he was pregnant again so soon (he wanted to do personal training with each soldier first, of course). But it was more like he was running out of energy than being sick. He was sluggish when taking the babies around, slow to concentrate and passed out more often than not.

Gaster took samples and scrapings, ignoring the grumbling babies as he did so, and Sans’ burning stare on him.

The children had started to toddle around, and get in his things, and he’d had to yell angrily at them. Which of course then led to him and Sans arguing over making them ‘cry’ but he swore those little…conniving skeletons had smirks on their faces while this all went down.

Whatever. It’s not like he truly cared.

———————

Sans was made from different forms of magic combined to a lost tooth that Gaster had dropped as a child. He wasn’t born of conventional means, and thus, his magic was…different.

Different enough that being forced to share it with the two infants had taken its toll.

His magic was barely holding himself together, much less two toddling infants, much less than another child down the road. Gaster cursed. This experiment was costing him more and more each day, but the end result would be so worth it.

Even if it was only him who thought so.

He worked tirelessly to come up with something to prevent Sans’ falling down. Not out of love, nor obligation. No, it was just too much trouble to make another like him and wait until they were mature enough for making an army.

With the amount of G coming in from the videos, and his ability to keep Asgore off his trail, he was able to concentrate in the lab. It helped he had some…test subjects to test on. Pretty horrible set of circumstances, these monsters falling down, but…well…their sacrifice won’t be in vain.

After all, he thought, lifting the vial of bubbling red liquid, the Surface awaited them, and even if it took a few more years, he’d be hailed for the one to bring about the demise of the Humans above.

———————

Sans sneezed, and Boss rolled in his lap, staring up with wide eyes. “NYEH? MAMA?? MAMA?”

Sans smiled tiredly, adjusting Boss up into his arm next to Edge. “I’m okay, sleepy. Let’s nap, okay?”

“MMM, MAMA!” Boss giggled, tucking into his neck with a happy sigh. Yeah. Just tired…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans isn't sure how old they are or how exactly time is passing, which plays into MY favor completely lmao. 
> 
> Gaster's not saving him for any positive reasons, he assures you. It's all greed.


	22. Actions Have Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster only sees what he wants, and this may prove fatal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...uh...yeah? Yeah.
> 
> Yeah.

Sans is just so very tired. He’s too tired to entertain Gaster’s requests. He’s too tired to even sleep, and he wasn’t sure how he could be like that. 

The bed was too soft, and he was too restless…and tired.

The babies slept in their cradle, albeit they didn’t prefer it, and neither did he. But he just couldn’t sleep well lately, and he didn’t want to keep them up. They were wrapped up together, Boss with his fingers in his mouth, clutching onto Edge who laid on his back, snoring.

Sans smiled, his fingers trailing over the blanket tucked around them, sighing. What was he going to do? He had never been so sick before, except during the pregnancy…but Gaster had checked. He wasn’t. 

So…what was going on…?

He paced around his room for a bit, then climbed back into bed to try and let sleep take him.

~~

Gaster injects something into him that he’s not quite sure he wants, but between that and possibly Falling Down, he’d rather try whatever half-cooked plan Gaster has up his sleeve. It sounds rude, and it is, but honestly he’s tired of the doctor, and doesn’t want to put up with him any longer.

For a while, things are…not normal but okay. He tends to the babies, makes lunch, makes sure the babies don’t get into things they shouldn’t, nap with them…

And then things go _wrong_.

Sans was on the gurney, screaming in pain and fear. His bones bubbled, inky tears streaking down his cheeks. He scrabbled at the belts holding him down, arching up as if to escape whatever was giving him pain. “Gaster! Gaster!” He tossed his head back and forth, sobbing.

Gaster was, of course, there, but watching with a mix of disdain and disappointment. All he did was lean in, watching over Sans, a magic hand scribbling on a clipboard. “Hm. Well. I suppose that was a mistake…”

Sans shrieked, his feet kicking and digging into the gurney, gurgling as ink spilled from his mouth, coughing hard. It speckled across the ceiling and he screamed.

What would become of his babies? His little ones, dozing in their crib when he had dragged himself out of bed, his soul thrumming uncertainly and out of sync. 

He shrieked, his hands scratching gouges in the belts, his eye lights rolling up. 

”Gaster, PLEASE!”

His pleading echoed through the room, and then, it all stopped.

~~

Gaster had never felt more…_terrified_.

He came home, as usual. Hung up his coat, as usual. Dodged an angry Edge’s throw of a toy, as usual.

What had changed...was Sans.

He paused at the doorway of the kitchen, ignoring the way the now growing toddler was frantically wheeling over in an effort to bite into Gaster’s leg.

Sans stood on his stepstool, rocking a sleeping Boss on his shoulder as he stirred what appeared to be stew for the night. Without fail, as usual, he stopped. He let go of the ladle, turning around.

Dark red eye pips stared back at him, and for a moment, they just stared at one another.

”Doctor.”

Gaster made a grunting noise, as Edge managed to bash into his leg, and he stepped to the side to let the angry toddler run into the kitchen. “…is lunch ready?”

”It will be ready when it’s ready.”

Every time Sans spoke to him now, there was a weight to his words. Something dark and sinister behind them. Something looming that told Gaster not to test the murky waters before him.

It…_terrified_ him in some primal way he wasn’t sure how to explain.

Instead, he gave a sharp nod, and turned to head to his study.

Behind him, as usual, Sans would give his bright and sunny smile that he used to-stupidly-give Gaster when he returned home to Edge. He could hear said skeleton cooing to the young child, more emotion in his voice and on his face than he ever had towards Gaster lately.

He wouldn’t let a failed experiment cow him into place.

But he also couldn’t threaten the source of the future soldiers’ magic so lightly again.

He wasn’t sure what exactly the Determination did to Sans. When he tried to measure his magic levels, or any levels, all his equipment would mysteriously break or go crazy.

And Sans would just stare at him, unwavering, nary a peep popping free nor any questions. 

…he felt the distinct feeling he’d done something that would change the way they lived sometime down the road…but that was a worry for future Gaster. For now, he would hide away in his lab, and build his confidence back to what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bru what the FUCK was that about
> 
> Gaster, do you feel your sins crawling on your back yet? Huh?? Huh??? You should, fucker
> 
> sorry about uh, time skipping, but honestly, we're....kind of....nearing the end??????????
> 
> *vague hand waving*

**Author's Note:**

> If there's a kink or something you'd like to see done, just say so! This is p much PWP or maybe just a tad bit of plot lmao. But basically, it's porn. Straight up. All the way.
> 
> Shout it out in the comments, we're all gross sinners on this beautiful day.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Now that my soul is damaged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199734) by [Diyami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diyami/pseuds/Diyami)


End file.
